


Chasing Comets

by zkdkim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dystopia, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, JongKai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Psychology, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Smut, Utopia, kaisoo smut, kpop, mmmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdkim/pseuds/zkdkim
Summary: What happens when a utopia collides with a dystopia?Jongin lives to touch the sky, Kyungsoo lives imprisoned in his mind. When their worlds collide, all they have is the fine line between a dream and reality.dystopian AU
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Shine Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Updates on Fridays (Oct. 2 - Oct. 30)  
> I finished the story already, I am just stretching the duration of publications ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a science major. Know nothing about mechanics, so just know this is all my imagination sewed together in the most beautiful load of classic bullshit.

Year 2260.

Destruction of humanity, loss of sanity, and nothing but an atmosphere filled with tension due to the continuity of regulations by the spiteful government who had taken over every inch of this world. A dretchful world that they live in, dishonesty and loyalty fight with one another. Strangely, this world can be as perfect as anyone would dream. No late night arguments that would rile up everyone that is involved, no violence that would obliterate society, and no whining of failure, because failure did not exist. Failure did not exist, because this world was flawless. The ideal life. One may ask, "How can such a world be so perfect? That is impossible." In this world, it was possible, because this place was called the Realms.

An exemplary life and world was not a thing before until a new study had been found years back. Something as small as a marble had erased the practice of humanity. It was designed to prevent any brain abnormalities or cancers. A small achromatic chip was created to be implanted inside a human's brain, so they can live a better life, or the ideal life they wish to obtain. It took away all brain abnormalities and cancers. It took away the incessant twitch that existed in people’s hearts. There had been a choice to accept this mind blowing offer, but something happened. 

For some reason, the government made it mandatory for all mankind to have the chip installed inside their head once they noticed the results. They lied to everyone; telling them that it could make their lives positive and better; but really, it was for the government's selfish desire of absolute control. As people started to get it, everything began to change. The law now states that anyone who refuses the chip shall be executed.

Every baby was taken by their family a few weeks after birth to conduct the surgery for the chip implant. It was a rainy day of the month of January, and a newborn was about to be taken from their mother to do this massive surgery. From moment to moment, they go on the table and under a knife. Before they could have the chance to develop memory, this would be the last moment they will have their own state of mind. Now was the only time where they would laugh if they wanted to, cry if they wanted to, be angry if they wanted to, and love if they wanted to. Normally, a mother would die having her child being taken from her for even a second; but in this case, the mother was calm. She did not feel sadness. She put the baby down in the new baby crib with a false smile and went to the bathroom. That first mother and child bonding, the bonding that has been proven to be one of most important interactions a child needs is taken away, stolen. Something they can never get back.

As the baby was by himself, a dark shadow began to approach him, slowly hovering his tiny body. He began to cry, and the man picked him up. "Shush, it's okay. Don't cry. I won't hurt you," he soothes him. The baby stopped crying and looked at him. It was like the baby was already comfortable with this stranger, and the man felt the same. All he could think was he must save this child before it was too late. He heard the mother beginning to get out of the bathroom, so he took the nearest exit which was the backdoor.  
  
As the mother went to check on the baby, she noticed that the baby was gone. She began to panic for five seconds but went back to being calm. Even though the mother's brain was controlled by the government, she was still able to react once in the blue moon, because the government did not have the control of the brain completely but still controlled the majority of it. The government is still trying to find a way to control the brain completely. The mother called the police about the missing child.

The man was walking away with the child to a safe place; but as he was walking, the town's sirens went on. He was not worried at all, he knew this would happen. Some officers that looked like they were in a rush to look for something, passed by him. He cut to a corner and went down a dark alley. While he continued to make his way, he quickly hid himself from the bright street lights and ran to an abandoned warehouse. No one had been into the place in years, so no one knew that there was an entrance to an underground tunnel. He has been using the building as a passageway to get from the Realms to his place. The baby in his arms whimpered, but luckily he hasn't cried out. Suddenly it started to rain, which caused the man to quicken his pace. The baby was beginning to cry, but he was able to calm him down again. 

After long ungodly minutes, the man finally made it to his place; the Cavern, where all outcasts and fugitives hide. He was out of breath from all that walking, but he did not regret anything, because he saved a life. An innocent life that had not yet experienced much, and has a long adventure filled with emotions ahead of him. The moment he opened his house door, he was bombarded by so many questions by the others.

"What happened, we heard the siren?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is that a baby?"

 _Questions, questions. So many to answer._ He groaned in annoyance. "I'm fine. I saved another."

Everyone looked down to see the baby sleeping silently on his arms. All the adults and kids gushed at the sight.

"He is so cute!"

"What's his name?"

The man frowned and looked curiously at the little toddler. "I don't know. Why don't you guys name him?"

"Ooh, we should call him Ren," one of them suggested.

"No, that is stupid. I think Laven is a better name." The man looked out at the window with a serene face which masks his vexation for the future. He watched as the silver nails of rain fell, whirring off the leaves, tinting it. It was light yet somehow satisfied the thirst of the soil and plants.

He finally spoke up, "What about Jongin?" Like glass reflecting the sunshine, he hopes this boy grows with the most benevolence a person can possibly have. Possibly, his benevolence could shine a lost soul out of the darkness. In happy stories, that was how it always ends. But that happens only in happy stories.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue was written when I was in high school. I believe my sophomore or junior year... I didn't want to change the style, because I like to see the difference in my writing over the years. The first scene in the part 1 was also written during that time ^^ so, please, bare with it for a moment ... sorry


	2. Part 1: Invasion

He has to be absolutely quiet. He does not want to be caught, because if he gets caught, it is all over for him. He curls onto the undulating ground, trying to avoid others from acknowledging his presence. He crawls forward, and quickly shoots his body up. He hides behind the tree as the rough brown bark rubs against his skin; leaving light scratch marks. He takes a few glimpses of the target as he watches them slowly walking inside the wooden building. _Think twice, do once_ , he rehearses his thoughts.

He looks around the viridescent forest which is outlined by shrubs and many different plants. His amber eyes went down to see a rock, not too small but also not the size of his fist. He grabs it and throws it about a yard away from him and as expected- a trap. An arrow flies horizontally to the area where the rock landed. His eyes trace back to the direction it came from. The bark of the tree had a hole that if you were to squint your eyes, you could see the opening of the machine infused into the bark.

He figures walking that way is no good. The area is filled with traps. He grabs one of his outdated gadgets from his slender waist. He shoots with what looked like a gun towards a few trees down. A rope attached to an arrow zoomed through the air, piercing the log. He uses his belt to glide through the air as he approaches the tree. Seeing that it works, he did the same from tree to tree.

For some reason, this feels easy. A little _too_ easy. As he thinks, he notices a red beam onto his shoulder, "A laser?" he mutters. His breath sharpens as the laser beams outlined his chest. He hastily jumps off the tall tree, causing himself to stumble onto the dry dirt. He controls his breathing, relieved that he was able to dodge that shot.

"You really don't think you're done, do you, Jongin?" the abrupt sound of a man’s voice echoes in Jongin’s ear. He glances at his attire and sees that the older man is wearing all black clothing, fitted, material mimicking leather. Albeit it is rather comfortable. Jongin knows, because he has simpler clothing back in his room.

From his wrist, purple beams that formed into swords revealed. The man snarls, trying to be intimidating. Jongin slightly smiles. He does not feel threatened by him but senses the challenge. He feels his hair brushing against his forehead as the wind calls out his name.

He lifts his weight with his legs, pulling himself together. Jongin, with similar metal wristbands, shot out a blue light beam, shaped like a circle. He fixes his posture, widens his legs, getting into self defense mode. "Not quite." Just as his purple swords are formed, Jongin’s blue blades and shield merge. The man charges at him, and Jongin just waits for him. He had to wait for the perfect time. Timing is _everything_ .  
When he was close enough, Jongin moves as fast as he could. The man tries to attack but misses. Missing is a mistake. Once you miss, it's all over. Jongin, then, aims to attack. As he swings his sword, his opponent is able to block because of his fast reflexes. From there, it was an endless aiming and blocking fight. No injuries, not even a scratch. It is like they are doing a choreography, in perfect synchronization.

“You’ve been improving, I see.” The man flips his body over Jongin’s head, glides in the air for a bit before landing onto the ground. “You’re quicker, more precise.” His fingers touch Jongin’s shoulders, but Jongin quickly grabs it, twisting his shoulder. The man whimpers as he scrunches his face. “Okay, let go.”

“Sorry,” Jongin immediately releases the older man. Jongin simpers, looking at the man rotating his arm as he pulls his body up. “Uncle, a-are you okay?”

“Yes, I am.” He looks at Jongin’s face which softens at the sight of the man grasping his own shoulder. “Funny how you look this innocent when you can kill me if you want to,” he blurts out as he straightens his back.

Jongin's eyes widens a bit, as he fixes his posture. “Don’t say such a thing...I wouldn’t kill you,” he mutters but still loud enough for the older man to hear.

“Yeah, yeah. How about you go do something?” He pats Jongin on the shoulder, passing him as he walks. “I don’t know, go find your boyfriend or something”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jongin says as his brows try to meet. His words and body are antonyms for each other. He feels disappointed. Albeit there is nothing for him to distress over. He watches as his uncle leaves him, just like colorful leaves leaving its tree.

___

He watches as the rows of yellow dandelions repeat one after the other until things begin to dissipate into the distance. For every few yellow ones, a white dandelion peeks out as if it is playing hide-and-go seek. He curls his pointed fingers around its deep, verdant green stem, pulling it from its root. He stares at the frail plant, wondering how many times he has done this. Perhaps, too many times. He brings the plant closer to his lips. His body exhibits the flow of rehearsal, but his mind looks at it as if this is the very first time. He closes his almond-shaped, brown eyes as he presses his lips together. He stays in his thoughts for a moment. Jongin whispers to himself before he blows the white flower.

He watches as the flower slightly twirls and dances with the wind. His eyes blurs out the flower as he becomes fixated on the vibrant colors that coat the sky. He looks at the subtle pigment of yellow and orange blends with the hues of magenta in the tinted sky. He drops his body onto the soft, prickly grass, allowing his tensed body to finally relax.

He travels into his thoughts, deeply reflecting on his purpose in this world. Moreover, he starts to think about this world. The division that separates him from their world. It is humorous to him that they coexist on the same earth yet live in different worlds. He grimaces at the thought of their world. He knows nothing of their society but yet knows it. It feels real but also feels like an illusion, an alternate reality of some sort.

He feels relief but cannot feel complacent to the minimal knowledge of their world. He closes his eyes, feeling pensive. As he lays, he hears subtle laughters that grew louder. He opens his eyes, following the noise. He sees four figures approaching. The closer they approach, the clearer they become. Jongin smiles and picks his body up. He can hear one of them sing out his name, “Jongin.”

They gather round him with a pair of them sitting and another pair standing. He starts singing his name again, “Jongin..”

“Yes, Baekhyun,” he looks at him as Baekhyun mischievously smiles back at him. “You are in a good mood today..”

“Aren’t I always in a mood?”

“Not always, no.” As Jongin utters these words, the other man lays his head on his thighs, making Jongin tense up for a bit. Jongin looks at his tranquil face and starts to relax. He can see his ears peak through his chestnut hair. Jongin gently pushes it with his fingers to see his face more clearly. 

“Why are you out here?” Baekhyun asks.

“Why are you here?” Jongin retorts back but not maliciously. He starts combing through his hair, waiting for Baekhyun to respond. However, the man that is laying on his thighs speaks. “Mister said you might be here. So, we came to look for you.”

“Is that so, Chanyeol?” Jongin says, feeling the man lift his head up. 

“Yes.” Chanyeol starts playing in Jongin hair, gently brushing his fingers at the tips of his dark strands. “Why are you this close to the border?” Chanyeol questions. 

Jongin is close to the border. The border that separates freedom from captivation. The Cavern is where they are. The place where they can have the most independence and freedom they can possibly obtain. Behind these tall, thick, monochromatic gates is a world that Jongin cannot fathom to live in, the Realms. Beside his birth date, Jongin has never stepped foot in the Realms. And he does not plan to. “Do you ever think about why things became like this?”

The other two men that are standing behind him, Yixing and Sehun, finally sit down. They all huddle around Jongin as he continues to speak, “Humanity... Why did people have to let it slip away from their fingers? I wonder how much life would have been different if that never happened...I still think like this…”

These recurring thoughts clouds his mind from time to time. Perhaps, their wounds can recede if the Realms change their ways. Albeit that is difficult. Jongin thinks that humanity is not dead. It is just unkempt, not given water in a long time. 

“That is valid to still think like that,” Sehun said, rolling up the sleeves of his black plaid shirt.

Yixing joins, “I agree. We can only wait and see. Live on, hoping they won’t ever find us here…”

“They won’t,” Chanyeol remarks, “We are basically invisible.”

The Cavern is, in fact, invisible. They live incognito, underground, and out of sight from the wretched world. An oasis of serenity blankets every inch of this place. Within the Cavern, there are four divisions. One of them dedicates their time on the development and advancement of technology and science. This is the only way their people can stay afloat with everything. Their technology is a bit more advanced compared to the Realms who never had to demolish what they created but remain fixated on what seems to work. They simply built on what the marginalized people did before them and continue to use them for their selfishness.

Another division is dedicated to fighting which underscores several aspects of fighting. Within that division, they explore different fighting styles, swordsmanship, and archery. Whereas another division focuses on linguistics, as language is active and never stops being built, and psychological sciences. Yixing and Sehun belong in the fighting division whereas Baekhyun is from the advanced technology and science division. Lastly, there is the division of arts and architecture.

Jongin and Chanyeol, however, belong in a special project where they tackle the roles of all four divisions simultaneously. Someone can describe them to be brilliant. They are the Elite.

Chanyeol’s story is different from Jongin. He was not retrieved on the day of his birth; his family faked their deaths and remained in hiding, hence why Chanyeol never went through the operation. Chanyeol’s birth was in secret. His life was spared from the wretched awakening of mankind, and the curse that spread upon the land. Sure, Chanyeol wished to indulge in the same activities as the other children, but his parents really enforced how fiendish the world was and why they remained in hiding. 

Chanyeol was obstreperous at first, constantly getting to trouble. However, he accepted the reality he lived in with equanimity. He remained poise throughout the years he lived with his family. Everything was absolutely peaceful until they got caught. His parents had a secret escape tunnel, which his parents urged him to go to. They promised that they would meet with him. He managed to escape. Unfortunately, his parents didn’t make it. They never found the secret tunnel, they never found him.

He was on his own for about a week, deep in the forests, one of the most isolated parts of the Realms. He was alone until he bumped into one of the people from the Cavern. His life was spared again. He became one of them. He took what he learned at home and brought it with him, he was an extremely quick learner like Jongin, a prodigy. Hence why he became part of the Elite.

“No one will find us…” Chanyeol adds. This is what they hoped for as they remain hidden in the shadows. They hope that their utopia will never meet the Realms and their dystopia.

—

The chirps of crickets filled the air. For the most part, everyone is in their homes or either doing their own personal work. The people of the Cavern think having an actual democracy is pivotal. They know how pretentious the Realms is. They know how detrimental the system is over there. They know, because they lived through it. They did not want to carry those iniquitous acts and decisions.

They place great importance on the safety and welfare of the people, all people live peacefully, treated equally with the same respect and dignity. Everyone lives comfortably socially and economically. All problems that existed before do not exist here. The Cavern isn’t too perfect. There is a sibling like relationship, where there can be tension but power is eliminated and love is maximized.

Jongin lays on the edge of his bed as he looks at the moonlit sky. He starts to go back into his thoughts. He wonders what it is like in the Realms. Albeit he does know he won’t ever go. Even though that is the case, he can’t help but to just wonder. The fact that there is a whole other place he cannot go to makes it feel like it’s a whole different universe. He feels like he derives from a world he knows nothing about.

He knows he cannot be the only person thinking this. Or perhaps he is. He lies on his back feeling unsure, confused by it all. He waits for time to put him to sleep. As he closes his eyes, he feels a vibration coming from his nightstand. His eyes flutter before rolling off the bed. He looks at the phone, squinting his eyes. It is him.

 _Hey,_ the text reads _._ It is in these moments Jongin feels nervous. For what reason, he is not quite sure himself. He knows he is infatuated by Chanyeol. Perhaps, he looks up to him or like him. 

_Hey,_ Jongin writes back. The tensive feeling of a reply quickens the pace of Jongin’s pulse.

 _Do you think the world outside these walls is as simply as we perceive it to be?_ Chanyeol asks. He usually taps into Jongn’s brain late at night, because it is the time between sunset and sunrise where Jongin’s mind is awake. 

_I think,_ Jongin begins. What exactly did he think? He knows as much as Chanyeol does, or even less. _Life outside these walls will remain a mystery. Not all mysteries need to be solved but theirs makes my skin crawl._ Imagine not being able to control your thoughts. Your thoughts are a gateway of who you are. Without them, are you even human? It is like the birds that chirps everyday have more freedom, possibly are more human. What's a person without their free will? Still a person, just enslaved by their empty thoughts.

 _I suppose you are right_ , Chanyeol replies.

\--

The sunrise allows a blue hue to seep as it gradually reaches the sky, releasing a bright light to hit Jongin’s face as if it sparks the most perfect flame. The temperature on this morning remains deceptive, its chillness makes Jongin clench onto his arms, hugging himself. But, he is aware warmth will come within moments.

He takes a walk to Chanyeol’s home, so they can go on their morning run. The sun gently kisses his glowy skin. He can feel the sun’s love for him. Chanyeol lives closer to the border, the opposite side of where Jongin lives. As he walks, the only thing can hear is the cracking of twigs and leaves beneath his underfoot. 

His mind drifts into two different kinds of thoughts. Some are meaningful while others are quite random. It doesn’t matter what they are at that moment, it just allows the minutes to disguise itself as seconds. Before he knows it, he is already there. 

He picks up a few pebbles that barely touched his shoe and aims them to the right window, tapping lightly. He waits a few minutes, knowing Chanyeol can hear the taps. Chanyeol, lethargically, walks out of his house with his hair dripping a bit.

His slightly pink-tinted eyes land on Jongin who seems refreshed since he already got his fatigue put off from his brisk walk. They both begin to jog to the Loues, the linguistic division where they will practice languages, the pre-existing languages of the Realms.

Their feet kiss the ground with each step. Their hearts pound as they occasionally speak with their rasping throat, leaden feet, and heavy legs. They gasp for air as they come to a complete stop; their backs hunched over as they hold on their knees. 

Jongin straights his back and looks out in the abyss where he can see how beautiful it is. The cavern isn’t a valley, it is high tech while simultaneously eco-friendly. Advance technology does not need to be destructive. It is the one who wheels it that causes havoc. Overconsumption, wastage, that is what kills the environment. That is what makes the Cavern different from the Realms. Just like the subtle difference between day and night, one is a technological heaven while the other is hell.

He looks over the balcony, seeing tall skyscrapers built out of fortified glass and metal on the side. It’s crystal-like appearance radiates an aesthetically pleasing shine; he can see people getting ready to soar through the sky with their vehicles that are run by the air. The small vessels that are closer to the ground take in nitrogen and oxygen. The vessels higher in the atmosphere takes in ozone, helium and hydrogen.The air from the vehicles pushes out Ria, filtered air. 

Jongin turns his head, looking directly at the center of it all. The borders, where nothing but nature is there. This is the part that remains untouched. He could even see the crocuses, daisies, white asters blooming from here as they are scattered throughout. The countless amounts of trees, the flowers, and the remaining animals that survived are all beautiful in his eyes.

Just as Jongin is about to turn away, he hears a thunderous boom. He holds his stance and squints his eyes into the distance, seeing an ominous cloud of gray smoke in the horizon. Another boom tries, even Chanyeol is perturbed by it all. In the grip of silent panic, their eye pupils dilate as the sound their chest grows louder, almost synchronized with the loud sounds.

At that moment, everything is in slow motion, and Jongin sees everything. He never thought this day would come so abruptly and so soon. _They are under attack._

He watches as Chanyeol rushes to press on the buttons of the tablet that hangs off the outside wall of the Loues’s roof. The alarm’s ear-splitting wail echoes in Jongin’s ears, undulating through the Cavern. The metal walls of the borders begin to rise, some missiles bounce off the wall, sending a monophonic effect. The clear glass doors open, and, simultaneously, Jongin and Chanyeol run through it. Once they get inside, a light above their heads appears, and a transparent blue hue scans their bodies. The glass doors close and a metal gate rises behind them, sealing the door.

They quickly run into the main corridor, where the linguistic division is in shambles. People are running everywhere, as agitated as they are. Everyone does what they are supposed to do when this occurs. Albeit this is the first time. The outside and evacuate from the inside, through the tunnels, underground. 

Chanyeol and Jongin seperate to make sure everything is going as practice. Jongin spreads to the east as Chanyeol goes west. Using his bodysuit and hover skates, he glides through the east side of the Cavern with ease. He communicates with Chanyeol who is doing well with protecting and making sure things are in order.

On the east side of the Cavern is the fighting division and arts and architecture division. From what Jongin sees, they must have heard everything, from the sound of the attack and the alarm. He sees everyone getting together, closing off the outside and going into their secret tunnels. 

Whoever, it is, what do they want? Why are they doing this? Those are Jongin’s thoughts.

\--

They get a headcount of everyone, as there are not too many people in the Cavern and their technology easily allows them to get a hold of their identities. However, something is off. They are missing a few people. In that number of people, Sehun is missing and so is Jongin’s uncle.

“Where did they head off too?” Jongin exclaims as he tries to get a read of their trackers, but it is off. “Does anyone know where they head off to?” Jongin yells loud enough for those around him to hear.

Jongin’s eyes catch a person raising their hand. He approaches them, feeling sick to his stomach. Despite the amount of times he swallows, his throat keeps clenching, unable to stop the warm feeling rising through his chest. “Where did they go?”

Their voices tremble a bit. Emotions, a basic human necessity aside from water, air, and food. The one of the most nerve racking is fear and pain. You cannot resist but to call for help. You can act like everything is fine and wear a mask to cope. But eventually, it will eat you up.

“They went out to train in the garden of Life.” Near the borders. Jongin can feel his stomach swirl but tries to remain poise. He turns around, getting ready to go out there. He grabs onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Keep them safe, I’ll be back.”

Although Chanyeol is terrified of what is yet to come, he sends Jongin his strength. He smiles, faintly, and utters, “Okay.”

Giving someone your support, sending strength, sometimes is all people need. Chanyeol has faith in Jongin as they are two peas of the same pod.

Jongin looks at his wrist, wearing a watch that works as a phone, messenger, teleportation device, and other features along the lines of those. He tries to see if there are still any available teleportation spots around the borders. Lucky for him, there is. He adjusts the amount of volts he wants to use to get there and taps on the location. Teleportation is not as we used to know it. Dissipating into thin air, unrealistically, reaching to who knows where. All it does is slows down time to a thousand of a second, giving the illusion of teleportation.

He finds himself in an open area and finds smoke particles dancing in the breeze, collecting and layering itself onto the ashy green grass. As he looks up, he sees the metal wall shaking after every blow. The sounds of the booms makes his body shiver. Jongin scavangers for possible missing people. He quickly moves in different areas around the borders. To his luck, he finds several people. He finds a boy of the age of 4 and his mother. He finds a lesbian couple. And, he finds a few others. But none are Sehun or his Uncle.

His equanimity never falters in the search for the people. He is doing it, everything will be okay, his uncle and Sehun will be okay. Abruptly, he hears the cacophony of a sharp razor sound grazing on metal, making him freeze where he is. He turns his body. His eye-widen, his body trembles. The wall is being cut open. Sweat trickles down his forehead, his chest clenches, his throat closes up. _Where can they possibly be?_

And then, it finally hits him. February sixteen, his uncle’s birthday. Jongin gave him a matching bracelet. The bracelet has an emergency tracker. He must have it on him since he has not taken it off since he got it. If Jongin’s correct, he will find his uncle within the matter of seconds.

Jongin’s headset sends waves through his suit, activating his matching bracelet. The location adjusts itself, and Jongin is correct. It finds his uncle in the greenhouse. Like Jongin does before, his fingers clash onto the watch and it slows down time by a thousand of a second, allowing Jongin to travel quickly through time. Each ash falls, yet they look like a still picture. 

He blasts himself to the greenhouse in the garden of Life. His eyes scatter around the greenhouse. Its glass walls and a glass roof invites Jongin to fresh fruits and vegetables. His eyes eventually land on a figure that is amid these beautiful plants. “Uncle Kim!” Jongin yells as he sees the older man fixing, fumbling with his watch.

The older man looks up and sees Jongin rushing to his side. “Jongin … the watch … it doesn’t work.” Jongin looks down at the watch and sees that it is disable. He is muddled but remains calm. Panicking will only make others panic too. As they barely get a hold of each other, the sharp ping echoes in the garden. They both look at each other, color quickly drained from their faces **.** Jongin, being the prodigy that he is, quickly grabs the watch trying to figure out the problem. 

The ground shakes as the sound of heavy machines crumples the grass. “Where’s Sehun?” Jongin asks, trying to change the wiring. The old man is lost for words. As Jongin finally finished scanning the watch, his uncle gently grabbed his shoulder. “Go back, you have to leave.”

“What? Not without you!” he exclaims, trying to read the data he got from the defected watch.

“Listen, you need to get back. I’ll look for Sehun. If anything happens, come find us after.”

Jongin’s eyes begin to burn, as if his uncle is saying his final goodbye. “Shut up, old man!”

His uncles grabs his wrist, firmly holds it and adjusts the location. He taps on it, and that is the last time Jongin saw him.

\-- 

The smell of smoke drifts into the air, clouding the Cavern on this early morning. The people do not smell its strong scent because of the extra barrier. This barrier is the strongest metal that exists, even stronger than vibranium, the metal used for the outer gate. 

The people of the Cavern are, now, underground, the Second city, Oasis. This city connects with the ocean, far depths of the ocean that humans years ago had no record of. Unlike the Realms, the Cavern found it. The creatures of the deep depths of the ocean do not mind the people of the Cavern. At first, they were skeptical of it all, but the Caverns were able to convince them they are friends, not foe. They exchange commodities, not selfishly like capitalism.

They all travel through the glass tunnel, to get to the other side of the Cavern which is closed off from the outside. They are protected by the metal that camouflages itself as a mountain. Invisible, out of sight.

The people that live in the Oasis protect the marine life and the people. Plato was getting there with his fictional city, Atlantis. However, it is much more than the worshipping of gods and goddesses. They, too, have their own technology that is way before anyone’s time.

Jongin makes it back in time. The subtle loss of color on his face, the sweat dripping from the side of his face. Chanyeol knows that, by Jongin’s ominous demeanor, something bad happened. They stand behind everyone, watching them put things together.

Jongin whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, “We need to gather the best people. We need to figure out who those people are.” There is something about the unknown that makes Jongin’s skin crawl. Thoughts go in and out like abrupt transitions. The smoke, the machinery, the disablement of the watch, all of it gives Jongin a bad feeling.

Jongin and Chanyeol gather up the Caverns who are best and most knowledgeable among their divisions. The head to the laboratory, with each step clashing onto the sleek black tiled floor. The bodies a subtle shine from the faint fluorescent tube lighting suspended from steel rafters. Among those people, Baekhyun and Yixing are there. They take a look at the scan Jongin managed to get during the attack and look through hidden cameras that allows them to see what is happening outside. 

Baekhyun runs a data analysis of Mr. Kim’s watch. The tech-genius slaps his fingers onto the purple-lit clear keys, working as fast as he can, receiving as much details as possible. The encryption from the naked eye of anyone can see and read the text, but only a genius could ever dissect its foreign language. While he does that, the others look at the cameras to see if they can see anything out of the ordinary. After several video clips, they are able to see the people in their machery. Large war-like tanks that have a symbol plastered onto it. On it has a wing of a fallen angel, with an “R” engraved on it.

One of the heads, Jung Jihoon, covers his mouth as he recognizes this logo. The younger men look at him, feeling anxious at the sight of him. “They are finally here.”

Jongin wonders at the simple word, “ _they_ ”. _Who are they?_ All he does is tune into what Jihoon will say. “The Realms. They’re here.”

“Take a look at this,” Baekhyun reports as he shows them what he is able to find. The fragments of code clogs the gears of Jongin’s mind. His uncle’s watch has been tampered with, the circuits have been connected to another energy source. Baekhyun clicks on the keys with the prettiest hands, trying to locate it. Within moments, he comes across a map that outlines the Cavern. A flashing green light appears on the outside of the Cavern. “That is..” Chanyeol begins.

“The Realms,” Jongin finishes. 

“How could this have happened?” Yixing asks, raking his fingers through his jet black hair. “How did they know where to find us?”

Jihoon sighs, rubbing his nape. “Possibly, Mr. Kim … has been working with them-”

Jongin snaps his head back, with piercing eyes. “No! You cannot possibly fucking think he'd ruin everything he built. Everything he put his energy on, just for it to go in shambles?” He scoffs at the thought.

“Jongin is right,” Chanyeol agrees. “There is no way Mr. Kim would do this. Maybe someone has been working with them in secret, but not Mr. Kim.”

As the men are going back and forth, a young woman passes and sits next to Baekhyun. Her black hair lays perfectly against her dark complexion, the hue of an English oak, completely flawless. Baekhyun lets the young woman work her magic, as fingers clash onto the keyword like she is creating a symphony. Her long lash flutters like the wings of butterflies each time she blinks, focusing onto the analysis. “We can figure out who it is once we run through the data analysis.”

“How long do you think it would take, Ryan?” Jihoon asks her. 

“Maybe twenty-four to forty-eight hours,” she says. Ryan Destiny is one of the top data analysts within the Cavern. She can crack any code or get a hold of anything. Baekhyun moves onto the next computer and transfers the location of the Realms to it.

“Listen,” Jihoon begins, “If I’d think like those people from the Realms, I’d say they are probably taking your uncle and Sehun there.”

“What do you think they’ll do?”

“I don’t know, honestly. The worst they can do is steal their memories and make them walking zombies like the rest of those poor souls.”

Chanyeol and Jongin look at each other in unison. They know what needs to be done. To prevent a war between the two topias, they have to be as incognito as the soil they walked on everyday as they go into a society they barely have any memories of. They have to go to the Realms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you got through this so far, then thank you! >.< I know that everything from here was a rough, slow start, but everything after this is less boring (you got through the worst parts of the story). Well, I hope. See you again next week!


	3. Part 2: Forget

The violet hues kiss the ground while red clouds remain adjacent to it, semi-illuminated with patches of purple. Reflecting the artificial sky, the ocean gently kisses the sand with saline lips of glistening pigment, releasing a placid ripple.

The same thoughts stay in Jongin’s head as if it’s stuck on replay. This the first time he ever felt this sick. His uncle is the closest person to him. He is the reason why Jongin’s brilliant mind is alive today.

He lays on the most gentle hue of gold, looking up as if he can see clouds of thoughts above him. He inhales and exhales deeply, feeling a bit anxious of what is to come. He hopes breathing will help, but his blood still feels acidic. People always make these assumptions that the Elite are apathetic geniuses, but Jongin feels more than people would expect.

As he sits on the sand, he feels a figure plopping their body next to his. Jongin doesn’t bother looking at the person, just feels trapped in his thoughts. The incessant pattern of his thoughts stops when the person’s voice breaks it. “We will find them. Everything will be okay,” Chanyeol reensures.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, we are smarter than they are. If they knew so much, would the Cavern still exist?”

“But things are different now. They found us. And to top it all off, someone may be working with them. One of us.” The thought of one of the people from the Cavern doing such a thing makes Jongin’s body go numb. One of them, or even a few of them, smile at him everyday, shake his hands, hug him, kiss him. Without realizing it, those interactions were, in fact, Judas’ kiss.

“Yes, you are right. But sometimes I like to think at the end, hope is on our side. I believe in our capabilities. We will do it, whatever it takes. And we will make it back in one piece, whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes.”

\--

They gathered all their equipment for their trip. They all agreed to divide up the team. Chanyeol, Jongin, Yixing, and a woman named Normani are going to the Realms. Whereas Baekhyun, Ryan, and Jihoon are staying in the Cavern. They will constantly communicate, back and forth. They will find them-- Sehun, his uncle, and all the other missing people. 

“Okay, let’s run down the plan again,” Ryan begins, “You will teleport into here,” she points at the 3D scan of the Realms. In these images, they all got an idea of how the Realms actually is. Very straight and simplistic, but it does not make up for the amount of energy it radiates. From there, you have until sunset to get to your destinations.”

“Why sunset?” Yixing asks.

“Because they start hunting humans down once night hits,” Normani answers, side-eyeing him. From the deep richness to her dark brown to the bounce of each coil, she radiates excellency and a rich mind that even great philosophers envy.

“You are going to be split up, taking up a new identity,” Baekhyun taps his fingers on his tablet, sending each member of the team a new identity. “These are people from the Realms. You must find them and put them to sleep, by injecting them with this,” Baekhyun lifts a tube of pure white liquefied substance-- propofol. “I was able to hack into their database and modify their profiles.” Jongin looks down at his watch. He is, now, Kai Kim.

“You only have yourselves to trust, trust no other person. Do not get infatuated with anyone. Remember, they are not living minds? No matter who they are,” Jihoon adds.

Going through the watches, they can see the modifications Ryan and Baekhyun made. Extra protection, another layer. Something no one knows about besides them. Therefore, no one should disable their watches.

They all tap onto the clear screens, and time slows down, they use the air filtered shoe vessel and fly through the Cavern. Getting a final look before leaving this place gives Jongin a feeling he never wants to forget. A subtle rush of happiness flows through him, warming his skin like the rays of that late August sun. As he passes even deeper, closer to the border, he sees the ash, the smoke, and despair fuels his chest. One by one, they exit the Cavern. A thick, suffocating fog of exhaustion is all Jongin can remember. 

\--

The first thing Jongin meets is the sky. The sky has nothing to it, not spark, nothing remarkable. If he can give a perfect description of how it looks, you can picture a line that is erased by a child, all that’s left is gray smudges. He glances at his watch, and it is three-thirty. 

All of them wear clothes that accommodate the society-- lack of personality. They do not waste time and go to their location of identity. Jongin heads to the south part of the Realms, embodying a new identity, Kai. As he travels through the south, he is horrified while simultaneously fascinated by the design of it all. Their architecture and their mechanics, everything. He is intrigued by its difference but disgusted by its design. They seem to experience a large plateau of color and vibrancy. As one of the earliest geniuses, Einstein, articulates, true intelligence is creativity not solely knowledge. The most brilliant minds are conscious as they dapple into their subconscious tapping into new ideas and stories like a dreamer. When you unconsciously create, what is so meaningful about it?

He passes the straight skyscrapers that all mimic the same shade of gray. He weaves himself through the crowd of people, focusing on getting everything done before night falls. The trance of his steps hults when a metal piece of machinery darts in front of him. A red light flashes and scans his face. Jongin tries to get a look of it, and it looks like what humans fetisized over in the past. A robot, it seems. Within seconds, the machine presents him his identification. Kai Kim. Matched. A plastic card rolls out of its mouth. Jongin can see his face in the card, so he gently grabs it . The robot moves along, onto the next person. So does Jongin, move along to the next place.

The deeper he goes, the more technologically disadvantaged the Realms become. Some buildings seem to be abandoned or evenly rundown. Yet, the people are not affected by it, not at all. Their fabricated equanimity makes Jongin’s face get coated with a pink hue. All he sees is the marginalized people completely fine with it all. This makes his heart ache.

He finally reaches the place he will be staying. Derelict and worn, chalky fragmented paint, an undefinable source of darkness drapes over the walls like a tapestry.

He uses his key card that he got from the robot to open the door to a home he does not recognize. Is it even worth calling a home?

He walks in and sees gadgets and tools laying on the ground, scattered around. Who is Kai Kim? Jongin ponders on his new identity as he picks up some of the screws off the ground. As he picks things up off the ground, he hears a soothing voice behind him. “You are back.”

Jongin freezes in his spot for a moment. He sets the objects onto the metal table near him and turns his body around. His eyes stumble on a man who is slightly shorter than him, has thick but kempt eyebrows, and round eyes. He was handsome from the depth of his soft brown eyes to the gentle tone of his voice.

Not sure what to do, Jongin simply smiles. His eyes trails down onto his clothes and notices it’s different, like a uniform of some sort. His contacts took a scan of the person. Within seconds, he is able to see any information he should know. 

_Name: Do Kyungsoo, Age: 27, Occupation: military soldier_

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says. “What’s up?”

The man named Kyungsoo approaches Jongin and gently puts some equipment on the metal table. It seems to look like a militarized weapon of some sort. It is a black, medium-sized gun that has blue fluorescent light flowing through it like blood vessels. The tip of it is completely blue. Jongin does a quick scan with his contact lenses. It turns out to be a YG32, a gun that fires HL pure kinetic energy. “Can you fix this? The SM headquarters need it.”

“SM?”

“Yes, it’s for their latest project. They told me to send you this and take a look at it.”

Jongin nods his head, unsure how to react. He shouldn't react. This place is the epitome of apathy. He grabs the weapon from Kyungsoo’s hands, where their fingers gently graze against each other. He watches Kyungsoo leave not aware of what is yet to come. _Kai Kim, who are you?_

\--

Jongin sends the scan to Baekhyun and Ryan. Jongin takes a look at the weapon. He uses the scans that were tucked away in a drawer. A purple beam of light scans the weapon from left to right. On the side, there is a computer, which then transfers the information. HL pure kinetic energy is energy possessed by an object in motion. Each time a person moves, it sends energy into the weapon, allowing unlimited power. The weapon locates the atom of the target at any abyss and locks it and sends a beam of energy, a blue light. It then sucks out the energy out whatever it can touch.

Jongin tries to test it out. His curiosity is getting the best of him. He scatters around to see what is in this place. The more he looks, the more he finds. It makes him wonder who Kai Kim was. Was he a scientist and technological professional like Baekhyun and Ryan? This thought comes in and out like soft lullabies. To his luck, he grabs a gram of pure energy from a glass box with pliers and places it in front of a protective screen.

He matches the kinetic energy level to one and twenty-five joules and shoots. A blue beam of lights bursts out and hits the rock of energy. Within moments, it shrimbles up. Why would the Realms want to check on weapons? Why would they possibly want it if all their people are unconsciously compliant to everything? The only reasonable explanation is to take over the Cavern. A utopian society that is more technologically advanced. They must be scared that there is another place better in skills and craft.

This new stolen identity that Jongin possesses, he wants to know more about him. He looks down and taps onto his watch, looking to see if there is any valuable information. Kai Kim is a electrical-mechanical engineer. He works for SM. He looks exactly like Jongin from what Jongin sees as he looks through Kai’s file.

As he gathers information, he hears something outside. He tiptoes to the nearest window and peeks through. He sees a vehicle parked outside. The smell of smoke gives Jongin the impression that it runs on fuel. He sees someone step out. From his golden complexion, sharp jawline, plump lips, he is an exact replica of Jongin. He is Kai.

Jongin sees Kai approaching and quickly looks around to see if he can hide somewhere for a moment. Jongin sees that above his head, there is a second floor with a metal railing acting as a barrier. He jumps high and catches it, he kicks his body forward then pushes backwards and semi-flips in the air, holding his body weight.

As he pushes himself up, his flexed muscles are visible as he tries to hold his own weight. He flips over completely, landing on his feet like a feather. He turns around and locks his feet onto the railing. Jongin, now, waits for the perfect moment. The sound of the door opens, and Kai walks in. As he walks, Jongin slings his body down, pulling a syringe simultaneously. However, for the first time, Jongin miscalculates.

He feels an abrupt, sharp, catastrophic pain on his back once he lands onto the hard, monochromatic black floor. Kai steps onto Jongin’s chest with his left leg, applying pressure to it. Jongin can feel his weight, making him shiver a bit, but he remains calm. He masks his pain and grabs Kai’s foot and forcibly twists it, making him lose balance. Jongin uses his right leg to bend Kai's right knee and uses his leg to swoop Kai’s right foot. Ultimately, Kai falls to the ground and Jongin twists his body and leaps onto Kai, trying to pin him down.

Jongin can not deny how strong Kai is. The fierceness in his eyes. Jongin wonders if this is him activating his conscious and subconscious. Or this is Kai just acting on his fight or flight defense mechanism? Nothing beyond that?

Jongin’s strength overpowers Kai’s, and he jabs the needle on Kai’s neck. Kai’s eyes widen a bit before they slowly flutter until they close completely.

“Goodnight, Kai.”

\-- 

This place is uncanny. From everything Jongin has heard about this place, it felt like it was simply just a bad story. A story that your older siblings would tell you just keep you up at night. Jongin recalls that people from the Realms get a few moments where they can get into with their humanity. Did that happen with Kai? Has the Realms still not mastered complete human control as they wished?

Jongin looks into the sky and never thinks that night will be more beautiful than the day until now. Its gentleness and eeriness soothes Jongin’s soul. It's dark and bland, but it speaks for itself. It lets you know that it's present, that nothing else can possibly take your attention, especially on the new moon such as this.

It’s been several hours since he left the Cavern. Instead of highlighting the similarities, Jongin can see the difference. The technological difference is staggering. Not only is there a technological delay between the two topias, but there is one among the Realms’ people.

He tries not to think about it too deeply. There is not much he can do about it. He came here just to find their people-- Sehun, his uncle, and the others. He tries to drift to sleep, where he will find himself in a different dimension, talking about everything that happened today.

Transitioning from reality to dreams is equivalent to transitioning from two different genres of music in the same playlist-- abrupt and unexpected. It may feel smooth, because you do not realize it; however, one moment you are unconscious, and, next, you regain that consciousness through a dream. Jongin sits on the branch on a sycamore tree. The green leaves sways beautifully in the breeze. He can hear voices, a bit distant yet close. He turns his back and sees there is a tree house. He crawls his way into the treehouse, following those sounds. He finds familiar faces-- Chanyeol, Yixing, and Normani.

They are in between stage four and REM of sleep. In this gray area, they are able to do this technique called dream sharing. They can enter one person’s dream while they are asleep. The walls are plastered with drawings and pictures of Yixing when he was younger. “What made you dream of this place?” Chanyeol asks.

“Maybe I miss home already,” Yixing says, smiling enough for his one dimple to show.

They all miss the Cavern. The atmosphere of the Realms ensures they are far from home. After a moment of pause, Yixing clears his throat. “Did everyone get to their person okay?”

Everyone nods their heads. Jongin cannot hide that something is strange about it all. He dithers as he says, “But,” causing all eyes to go on him. “Something strange happened. The person I had … Kai … he resisted. And it was not just a moment like we were told. It looked like he was conscious. Perhaps for the first time.”

“Was there anything else off?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, have you guys noticed how militarized this place? The war machine? Today, I was given a gun to fix. And SM is working on a special project, I was told by this guy early,” Jongin adds.

“What are you getting at?”

“What I am getting at is why would the Realms need military weapons if all their people are compliant?”

“Unless, they want to attack the Cavern,” Yixing begins.

“Or they are losing control of their people,” Normani adds.

“Or both?” Chanyeol finishes.

\--

Jongin suspects the reason why the Realms infiltrated the Cavern is for more technological power, so they can reestablish their power here. Possibly, even obtain control of the Cavern and their people. All these are just mere hypotheses. Jongin has nothing to go off except his suspicion. As he ponders in his thoughts, he hears the doorbell ring which breaks them.

He goes to open the door, and it is the same guy from yesterday. Do Kyungsoo. “How is the project?”

“Good, why?”

“SM just needed an update from since you haven’t replied to any of your messages, Kai.” Oh, yeah, he is Kai now. 

He takes a closer look at Kyungsoo. His eyes look dead, no spark of passion, almost a zombie. “Do you come here everyday?” Jongin asks, dismissing what Kyungsoo said entirely.

“Y-yes.” Kyungsoo must be part of weapon development or something of that nature. In the midst of conversing with Kyungsoo, an idea sparks.

“Will you come here tomorrow?”

“Probably.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my job--” Kyungsoo cannot even finish his sentence without Jongin cutting it short.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then,” Jongin interrupts as he turns his body around with his heels. Once Kyungsoo leaves, Jongin is all alone again.

The rest of Jongin’s day consists of wires, computers, and chemicals. The smell of fuel from vessels moving up and down the streets tickles his nose in a bad way. He wants to try something. He wants to know more about what the government is planning. He figures he can get that information out of Kyungsoo. Albeit the only way to do that is to get through their system, disable Kyungsoo’s chip.

—

Sixteen hours left until the data is analyzed. His uncle is innocent; Jongin knows that. His uncle is broken from seeing everything crumpling before his eyes, but he radiates a brilliant innocence.

Little light seeps in, creating a silhouette of the drying grass and tips of leaves from a tree. The picture is destroyed by a familiar figure. The doorbell rings, and it’s Kyungsoo again.

“Good afternoon, Kai.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Before Jongin can give Kyungsoo a chance to talk, he continues, “Kyungsoo, come with me.” The military soldier does what he says, following Jongin’s every step. They walk up to the second floor where the only light evident is the faint light of the computer screen. 

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks as all he is able to see is Jongin’s broad shoulders.

Jongin does not divert his attention to him until he gets a hold of a pill he created. “Here,” Jongin says, handing two doses of different chemicals he put together.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I want to see something. I promise you won’t die.”

Hesitant at first, Kyungsoo slowly reaches his hand to him. “Well, okay,” Kyungsoo takes the blue pills and glass of water from him. The fact he listens so easily creates more questions in Jongin’s mind.

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hands and seats him on a chair while he sits in front of him.

Kyungsoo throws the pills to the back of his throat and chugs down the water. Nothing happens for the next couple of minutes. Jongin just waits. Time begins to dissipate like fleecy clouds when shapeless rain emerges from the gray sky.

“How do you feel?” Jongin asks. His eyes stay fixated on him with the most unrelenting stare.

“Okay.”

“Do you like your job?”

“No, I fucking hate it,” Kyungsoo honestly speaks, perhaps, for the first time.

“What about the government? What do you think about that?”

“They aren’t for us. They are for themselves. They use us to get away from the things they do,” Kyungsoo answers honestly. For the first time, he is fully conscious. Not a mere moment or two, but full consciousness.

Jongin changed the chemistry of the brain a little bit. This way the government will have a tough time to control it. Jongin doesn’t know how long it will take, so he’ll keep asking him the same question about how he feels about his job. He uses this time to pry some answers from his thoughts.

“What are they planning?”

“I’m not too sure. It is top secret. But I know it’s going to be something massive.”

“How do you think I can get a hold of it?”

“Well,” Kyungsoo dithers, “You’d have to be in the Seoul district.”

 _Seoul district_. Home to the affluent. The people of the Realms walk as they struggle with their dissociated minds, fuelling their horrid society’s destruction with expensive consumerism. The rich laugh as money keeps rolling in. They create it, they steal it with psychological control without fear.

Elites here have their own meaning. They make themselves comfortable from benefiting the work of the poor and the technological disadvantaged, marginalized people.

“And?”

“I’d say try to get a hold of their system or something like that.”

Jongin figures that right now Kyungsoo knows almost as little as he does. “Do you like your job?”

“No, I hate it.” Kyungsoo’s mind is still conscious. So then Jongin asks other things that no one ever cared to ask him.

“Who are you?”

“Do Kyung—“

“No, who are you really?”

“Someone who wants to be as nonchalant on the inside as I am on the outside. But I don’t want to be at the same time.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin slides his feet closer to Kyungsoo’s chair, unconsciously trying to find some comfort.

“I have perfected a mask of calm and competence, why? I’m not sure, each time I want to react the way I see fit, I can’t. Feels like the person I present is professional yet more puppetry”

“Do you hate your job?”

“... yes.” Kyungsoo fixes his posture as Jongin’s hunched back leans slightly forward.

As the allotted time elicits, summer heat becomes far more bearable. Jongin keeps asking Kyungsoo questions about his thoughts, because once the pills lose its effect, Kyungsoo’s independent thoughts will be imprisoned again. Thoughts are a window of who you are. Some are explicit while others are implicit. What are you without your own thoughts?

For the last time, Jongin asks, “Do you hate your job?”

“No, I love it.” Kyungsoo keeps eye contact but his gaze becomes glazed.

—

In this late-summer night dream, Jongin finds himself near a lake which resembles black glass, unmoved as if time stops for a second. The black water reflects that sky where Jongin can map out the constellations. Suddenly, a soft ripple distorts the picture. He hears cracks of twigs and rocks. He turns his head, seeing warm, recognizable faces.

They sit beside him, all in a line. “How have you guys been in the last twenty-four hours?” Jongin asks.

“This person I have is weird. Her name is Lady Kamberleigh,” Normani begins. “She always has her face covered. No one has seen her face, except her family, but they all have passed now, and she is the only child. She has a weird obsession of tanning. But that’s not the important part.”

“What is the important part?” Yixing asks, making her forehead pucker. The muscles in her face tightens. Yixing smiles sweetly, making her soften her face expression.

“The important part _is_ that she is not controlled as well, not at all to be honest. So I ran through her diagnostics and get a load of this,” Normani taps on her watch and projects a medical file. “She never got the surgery. And to top it off, she is part of the government’s board.” 

Normani’s insightful thoughts make them all have their suspicions. “Do you think you can get more information?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m already on it. There’s going to be a ball. I am invited, of course. I can see what I can go through there.”

Jongin has the identity of a genius, Normani has the identity of an elite. Chanyeol has the identity of an ordinary civilian, and Yixing has the identity of a guard. They all share their experiences, but Jongin does not share what he did to Kyungsoo that night.

—

Kyungsoo has no recollection of yesterday. The pill is supposed to let him get in contact with his consciousness; but once it wears off, not only does Kyungsoo return to his zombie-like brain, but he forgets everything that happened when the pill was in his system. This is to prevent the government from accessing his memories. _Two hours._ It only lasts for two hours. 

Jongin cannot help but to think back to the shred of life Kyungsoo had in his eyes yesterday. Jongin plays around with some wires and tools to see if he can make something for the time being. To his surprise, the bell rang. It is earlier than the time Kyungsoo would normally come. He walks to open the door and sees the shorter figure standing before him.

“Good morning, Ka--”

“What are you doing here so early?” Jongin interrupts.

Kyungsoo pulls out a rectangular-shaped glass and taps onto it. A beam of blue transparent light shoots out, displaying an old man. His worn face, wrinkles boring deeply into his skin, is vividly clear. He pushes his glasses to his face. “Kai Kim,” the hologram old man speaks. “You have been invited to our one-hundredth year masquerade ball. We will be looking forward to seeing you.” The light diminishes, and Jongin only sees Kyungsoo’s brown, lifeless eyes.

Jongin wants to accept their invitation. He can possibly find out more. Normani will be there too. It is better to have two of them there instead of just one. Jongin nods his head, showing that the message is received, and he accepts.

Kyungsoo puts the glass back into his bag, ready to leave. Before he does, Jongin holds onto his wrist. “Let me show you something.” He pulls Kyungsoo in, closing the door. He hands Kyungsoo the same pills and a glass of water. “Here, take this.”

“Why?”

“It is important for you, it will be good.”

Kyungsoo takes the pills, throws it to the back of his throat and guzzles down the water. There is a pause between them. 

“So, Kyungsoo,” Jongin begins, “What’s a place you always wanted to go to but couldn’t? It can be anywhere.”

Kyungsoo cocks his head left and rolls his eyes to the right corner of the ceiling. He gnaws at his plump bottom lip, going though his own independent thoughts. “The East Tower, maybe … it feels like I can touch the sky, like I am leaving this godforsaken place.”

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and takes him upstairs, they keep going until they reach a balcony. Jongin have always fancied balconies. It is like an extension that leads to whatever the abyss offers. Whether it is the sunset, mother nature’s gentle kiss, or even the birds’ most lovely song. Albeit this balcony isn’t a very romantic one. 

They are met with the gray sky, barely a cloud in sight. “Sorry, this isn’t the most beautiful sky.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says as he lays his back on the hard cement. “Nothing here is pretty to look at anyway.” Jongin lays down beside him but in the opposite direction and still gives some distance. There is a moment of silence between them, but it feels good. Kyungsoo continues, “You know, I always wondered if there is a universe outside of this one. Something better, more justice, more human … just better.”

Kyungsoo’s mind is filled with curiosity and wonder, the things he says and wishes make Jongin’s chest feel tight. “I know a different world..”

“A different world?”

“Yes, in my dreams,” Jongin chuckles a bit, trying to detach himself. “Do you want to hear about it?”

“... sure.” Kyungsoo’s eyes try to reach Jongin’s head but can only make out an outline of his side profile. His eyes return to the achromatic sky. “Tell me about it.”

“I dreamt about a world where their technology is unmatched, impeccable. Their technology is able to get its power from natural life resources without taking it. Buildings are powered by the sun. Their vessels are powered by air but do not take out the important chemicals we need to sustain life. They take in the air, keep the toxics, and release cleaner air. In my dream, marine life is still around and thriving better than ever. The people care for them, and they care for the people. Money doesn’t exist, you just do what you like to do. Technology is shared equally, so you do not need to drown yourself with long hours to only get a twenty percent while the elites get eighty. To be honest, elite had a different meaning in that world.”

“What are the elites there?” Kyungsoo asks.

“The elites are prodigies who are good at everything and can work with all the divisions. Whether it is fighting, technology, psychology, marine life, architecture. Anything.”

“That sounds cool. I wish I could go there.”

Jongin’s chest tightens a bit more. He can hear the disappointment in Kyungsoo’s voice. Because he is here, in this hell. 

Hell.

A four letter word that connotation is so negative, it sends shivers down children’s back to prevent them from doing something that is perceived as bad in society. Sometimes, even adults. But the devil is not just about barbed tails coiled or horns or even fallen angel wings. It can be the person who takes more than they can chew, feel comfortable in the suffering of others for any reason. It is the person sitting on the head seat in SM.

“I wish you could be there too.”

\--

It is the night of the masquerade ball. Masquerade balls are considered classic gatherings. For one night, the illusion of being visible yet invisible can be done. Jongin wears a black suit, classic but not eye-catching either. Half of his mask is black with bits of shimmery gold crescent moons underneath the eyes which are outlined with gold. The other side of the mask is the same but in reverse.

He hears classical music being played. Some people dance, others don’t. The ball is filled with people indulging inconsequent polite conversation as they sip onto wine and eat canapes. He leans his back, slightly hunched, against the dark blue walls which shimmers occasionally in the light. By the entrance, he can see a woman walking in with a powder-blue cloth that covers her entire face as it hags on her matching galericulate hat. He listens attentively and hears the bouncer refer to her as “Lady Kamberleigh”.

Normani is here. He sees that she greets several guests before she is finally alone, drinking a glass of wine. Jongin approaches her and tries to greet her. As he leans in for a hug, he whispers into her ear. “What’s going on here? What do they have here?”

The music changes and has a bit of an edge, a bit of a spice. She pulls away, smiles, and says, “Dance with me.”

They gently take each others’ hand and walk to the dance floor to join the rest. With every step they take, the lights twinkle in the same rhythm. Normani leans in to whisper, “If you go through the kitchen, there is an exit that way.” Jongin pushes her way and spins her around, gently pulling her back in. “Go through there you see a hallway, go down until you see the second to last door on your right. There is Lee Sooman’s office. Maybe you'll be able to find something.” They dance until the music stops, then he leaves her grasp.

Jongin slowly tries to walk around the dance floor, going to the left wing. As he walks, he suddenly hears the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. Jongin’s eyes subconsciously follow the melodic tune that is flowing out of whoevers windpipe. It feels like he is floating the most fleecie cloud. It is so soothing, Jongin fights his muscles from being swayed into a dance. The singer’s voice has more feeling than his round eyes. Jongin watches his pink plump lips pronounce each word into the most beautiful melody.

His aura feels familiar, like a character you’d remember from a sad story. Jongin snaps out of his daze, realizing he does not have time to waste. So he turns his back and heads to the kitchen, leaving the most beautiful sound in the Realms.

\--

Jongin leaves the kitchen, being met with a long crimson red hall as he modifies the cameras through his watch. There is nothing memorable about it. It radiates what the Realms is about, lackluster living. He does exactly what Normani says. He approaches the right second to last door with long-legged strides. He finds that the door is locked with a code and a finger scan. 

Jongin feels a little hopeless. He looks around and sees a vent at the bottom. He digs his fingers into his pockets and takes out a pen that converts itself to a drill. He undrills the screws off the vent’s cage. He takes the screws and goes inside the vent, legs first. As he crawls in backwards, he uses the same pen and melts the cages onto the vent with a red laser.

The vent is not big, but it has just enough for Jongin to crawl through. As Jongin crawls, he sees an opening, with a dim light on the other side. He slowly crawls toward it, just rubbing his knees against the metal, not lifting them. He waits to see if he hears anyone, and he hears no one. He takes the same pen and uses it to cut through the vent using a pink laser. He pushes it open and crawls out.

The office is quite outdated, nothing spectacular. Metal desk, two computers, a computer chair, a file cabinet. The dim ceiling light tries to be decorative as it attempts to illuminate the windowless office as it flickers at strobe-like intervals.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary, Jongin tries to look for anything. He goes through the files, goes to the computer, and finds nothing. He hunches his body over, keeping his eyes on the ground. _Could it be nothing after all?_ Jongin feels like something is off. He is right, something is off, but he needs to find it. His eyes stay fixed onto the achromatic floor. The longer he stares, the more strange one particular tile looks. 

Jongin pushes his foot onto it, and it starts sinking into the floor. When this happens, the wall opens slightly, enough for a body to walk through. His adrenaline kicks as he hurries into wearing this secret passageway. 

The door closes behind him. He looks forward and sees a bright light. It is not far, only a couple of yards. Jongin finds a white room with several windows on each side. Jongin looks into one of them, and his eyes widen at the first sight. Bewildered by what he has just seen, he cups his hands over his mouth, losing some color in his face. They’re people. He notices a touch screen pad to the side of the window he is looking at and he swipes his fingers through it.

_DNE4, Model 3, Special Abilities: finger beams, energy absorption, energy extraction, flight, martial arts._

These are not humans. These are androids. Before Jongin can fully process the information, the alarm on his watch goes off. He has to leave now, before anyone notices. Or worse, someone finds him here. He quickly takes a scan of the information of this particular machine. It completes quickly. As Jongin is about to hurry out, the door opens. His watch sends magnets to his fingers and the tip of his shoes. He jumps and does a semi-flip in the air. The magnets stick onto the ceiling. He sees a short figure enter. His wrinkles, his rectangular glasses could not hide how disgusting he is. _Lee Sooman._ Jongin stares at him and thinks about attacking him, but that isn’t right. It will not solve anything. It will not be good for anyone. Before Lee Sooman can look around the room, Jongin is already gone.

\--

“Androids?” Yixing questions, eyes widened, as shock as Jongin was when he first saw them.

_Artificial Intelligence._

What is the reason for artificial intelligence? What is the point of glorifying machinery to run as humans without an ounce of humanity? Everyone should just enjoy the expense of making everyone happy with adequate resources, opportunities, expression of their inner thoughts.

Unlike the Realms, Cavern does not like the idea of artificial intelligence. They can make them run as perfect as possible, but what will be the reason? Technology is to help sustain human life, not destroy it.

“Yep,” Jongin mutters as they all huddle around the garden of Life. Tonight, the team enters Jongin’s dream. The scent of tangled thickets of thorn and flower beds tickles Jongin’s nose. It’s sweet scent relieves him from his anxiousness. They are in the garden of Life. A place where that is closest to nature in the Cavern.

“What about you, Normani?”

“Word on the street is that Lee Sooman has something big coming up. For all the elites to see. It is happening tomorrow morning. I will be at the meeting. I’ll let you all know.”

There is a moment of silence among them. “How’s the west side of the Realms, Chanyeol?” Jongin asks.

“It is … interesting. Quite dangerous if you’d ask me. The military is more forceful there. It is never a good sight. They kill there.”

Jongin feels a wave travel in his chest. It sounds terrible based on the tone of Chanyeol’s voice. But luckily Chanyeol is like Jongin, he will be fine. 

From the greenness of the plants to the way the branches droop dankly, they all swift away to a new day, where they’ll find out who has been working with the Realms, the most deceitful person.

\--

They found nothing.

Nothing to prove his uncle’s innocence, nothing to prove he is guilty either. Whoever did this has to be smart, extremely smart. Jongin reviews the data analysis that Baekhyun and Ryan sent over. Something seems off about it, but Jongin cannot wrap his finger around it.

He looks at the scans of the androids, trying to find the connection among all of this.

He was notified that they are taking the people they captured from the Cavern into the realms. The first person that gets to see will be Yixing. Yixing will tell them who he sees. 

\--

Jongin puts a black cap on Kyungsoo’s head and a warm red jacket over his body. His round eyes look up to Jongin who puts on a black cap over his head with black jacket over his body. “Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks, tucking his cap deeper to his head.

“If I tell you, it will lose its spontaneousness effect.” Jongin grabs a black remote from the table and clicks on a blue button. The other side of his home opens, it reveals outside, where there is something standing in the middle, covered in a big beige cloth. Jongin walks to it, Kyungsoo following him. He pulls the blanket off and reveals a blue motorbike with red tips. Jongin drops the cloth and swings his long leg over the bike. 

Kyungsoo stares at him, then back at the bike. “Err--,” he frets.

“Hop on.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat before getting onto the bike, sitting behind Jongin. Jongin presses the blue button. The bottom of it has two fans which elevates them off ground. Jongin clenches his fingers on the handle and a bright blue flame shoots from the tail. 

Jongin twists the handles forward and their bodies slightly jerk at the take off. At first, driving through the Realms is quite upsetting, seeing homelessness, poverty, how there is such a divide between higher and lower technological advances.

But even in the most dystopian universe, there is something that’s worth going to. They fly to the East side of the Realms. The sky for the first time looks beautiful.

As the sun kisses the land, a silhouette of the landscape and buildings is created. Above it, there is a red-orange hue bleeding into the sky in the most exquisite way. Their hair is combed out by the crisp wind. The motorcycle acts like an extension of them. Their bodies fuse with the machine, nearly cybernetic. 

In those ten minutes of cruising in the sky, they feel the nicest warm from their bodies. They land onto a tall building, so tall that you can see almost all of the east side of the Realms. 

Kyungsoo hops off with a twinkle in his eyes. He looks over the landscape and to the sky. Jongin parks the bike before following Kyungsoo.

They look outside, and even though it’s not as nearly as beautiful as the Cavern, it feels nice. Possibly, it is Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile that makes it feel nice. To think, this is all Kyungsoo knows and will probably be the only thing he will know makes Jongin’s chest tighten and a light burning sensation in his eyes.

Kyungsoo begins to hum in the sweetest tune. The familiar sound makes certain feelings enter Jongin’s body. Like the night of the ball, that singer gave him the same feeling.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are like two citrine gems, every glance Jongin steals, it sparkles more than the last time. His soothing voice makes Jongin twirl endlessly like a ballerino.

The melody stops, and Kyungsoo says, “I have been here my whole life, and it feels like my soul is bleak. I wish I could say I was a piece of gum… where its flavor washed to almost nothing at all. But I can’t because I feel like I was a thinned out piece of gum from the start.”

Jongin hums, just to show that he is listening.

“Do you think I can be like this forever? Can you make me be able to live having my thoughts?”

They lean in between two cold metal poles. Jongin looks into the distance; his eyes glistens. “....maybe.”

As they look over the city, Kyungsoo looks over to see a silk web. A brown recluse spider jumps around, almost dancing, trying to attract another spider. In the Cavern, they have fireflies. People either think fireflies light up, so birds don’t eat them, or they do it to find their future mates. He smiles, almost like a child given a christmas gift. To think a mere spider is something that can make Kyungsoo’s eyes light up pierces Jongin’s heart.

“Maybe, you say, Kai.”

The spider dances that night as if choreographing to a song inspired from a tender, sweet dream.

“You can call me Jongin.”

\--

“I saw them. Sehun and Mr. Kim …” Yixing begins to describe.

“Where did they take them to?” Normani asks.

“They were taken into SM headquarters.”

In this dream, they are sitting on the greenish hill, under the most fleeciest clouds one could see, looking over their home. Tall skyscrapers built out of fortified glass and metal on the side, radiating a pleasing shine. The small vessels soaring through the sky. They can see animals that would be considered extinct in the Realms— sumatran elephants, red pandas, black-footed ferrets.

“We need to go,” Jongin suggests.

“I don't know, we haven’t formed a finalized plan?” Yixing points out.

“Yeah, and remember, Jongin, whatever plan we had was _before_ we had any knowledge what SM has been doing.”

Everything is changing. The situation has gotten bigger. Technological atrocity, deceit in a disguise, and a broken soul who wants to just open their eyes.

\--

Jongin pushes a button that is underneath a wooden table against the wall. His body sinks down, reaching to an underground lair. He approaches a figure who is locked away in a room that functions as a small apartment. Jongin built a plumbing system in one of the empty closet-size rooms inside the room. He brought something that he made from scratch, getting all his ingredients from a local store, but they are not freshest. 

He crouches down and slides an opening at the button of the door, placing the food on the other side. He closes and stands back up, looking at the figure in the corner. “Kai, come eat.”

Nothing, no response.

“Come on, I will not let you die. Come on and eat.”

“Listen, I am not a fucking dog.” This is the first time Kai spoke.

“Okay, but I know you are hungry. Just try, this is only temporary--”

Kai shoots his body up and strides over to the thick glass window. The muscles in his face tightens; he has a fire in his eyes. “Look, keeping me here is not the best idea.”

“You act like I’m torturing you. Just keeping you here until I get my friends and family back.”

“And how long will that take?” He folds his arms and scoffs at Jongin’s idea.

“As long as it takes.”

Kai nods his head, but with a tightness to it, like he is holding himself back from saying something.

“Or, perhaps, you can tell me about what Lee Sooman has planned,” Jongin adds.

Kai exaggerates a sigh, glaring into Jongin’s soul. “I don’t know! I only became conscious for a few days, then you attacked me.”

“Then explain all those things he sent you to make.”

“Look, my memory of what my zombie brain was like is blur. I don’t remember what the reason was or why I did it.” It seems like he is getting immune to the chip. This will be something the government will be afraid of. Another reason why Jongin cannot let Kai go. Who knows what he will do. After all, Jongin does not even know him.

“Okay, Kai, I know you want to get out. But think about it this way. If I find out what he is doing, I can stop it. I can stop it all, You can live with a free mind, isn’t what you would want?”

“Yeah, but let me help!” Kai exclaims.

“No, not yet. No, when there are two of us.”

\--

Kyungsoo is doodling on a sketch pad while they lay on the wide balcony floor. Forgotten memories are hard to classify. It is a paradox, because it is a memory but cannot be remembered. Possibly, the worst thing ever. To dwell in devoid thoughts, it has to be the saddest song. It is like Hamlet’s soliloquy, “to be or not be”. To live or to die, that is the dichotomies Jongin cannot not take out of his mind.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yes?”

“What do you feel about the present, this moment, right now?”

“Right now?”

Jongin hums, looking at Kyungsoo lost into his sketchbook. 

Kyungsoo cocks his head, trying to find the right words. “Well… yesterday as we know is done, history. Tomorrow is something that you cannot help but to feel that it will always be a mystery. Right now? Today? Today is when I feel the most alive. I don’t want today to end.”

“Why not?”

“Because you told me today that I will not remember tomorrow. I will not remember all those memories. Like about your world, the east tower. I will not remember any of it.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes, tightly as if he is trying to hold onto something. “Today is the only day I can remember everything on my own, because it happened an hour ago. But after this hour is over .. what will happen?”

Jongin doesn’t say anything. Kyungsoo just puts his sketchbook in his bag, before plopping his back onto the hard floor. “I will just forget, right… Jongin?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, but there is a major difference from my HS years til now. I hope you enjoy this part. See you again, until next time lol. I am talking to myself hahahaha


	4. Part 3: Comets

Jongin sneaks to SM headquarters in search for his uncle and Sehun. 

He sees guards in front of the entrance. He does not tell Yixing, because he knows that he will try to talk him out of it. Luckly, they are making deliveries. Jongin uses his watch to activate his suit. He taps onto it, activating its invisible ability. His body dissolves as if he vanished into thin air. He jumps on the back of the truck and climbs his body on the roof. He lays flat as the truck passes a bridge underneath. 

Once he jumps off, he stops in the shadows. He uses the same watch to make everything run in slow motion. He zips through the front yard and goes inside the metal building. He walks for a little bit, unsure where to start. As he searches, he notices a few guards in the abyss.

He follows them. Their very stern-like demeanor tells Jongin everything he needs to know. Following stringent laws and rules, like puppets, for people who don't care about them. He finds himself in an isolated area. He keeps following them until they get into a room. When Jongin tries to step inside, he sees his suit dissipate. He quickly steps his foot out and watches it regenerate. _Technology proof room_. 

Jongin has no choice but to wait until the guards leave. However, it does not happen. Jongin, with no other choice, tries to create a distraction. He notices another guard, passing by. Using his invisibility, he walks to the guards and uses their laser gun to melt their metal shoes onto the ground.

The guard's body comes to a stop. “Help! I need help!” This causes the two guards to leave the room. Jongin uses this opportunity to dash into the room. He looks at people inside, all familiar faces. He sees his uncle and Sehun. “Uncle,” he whispers.

“Jongin, what are you doing here?”

“I came to save you all.”

“No, not like this. Not by yourself. Leave before they come here.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. They won’t kill us. They want something, but they need us. They won’t kill us, not anytime soon at least. So go. Come back with the others.”

“Why did this happen? Everyone is suspecting that it is you.”

“It’s --” The sound of his uncle’s voice gets cut off by guards finishing with their help. “A long story. Go now. See you next time,” he finishes.

A wave of sadness flickers in Jongin’s chest like a small flame. Despite its size, it still burns, leaving a lasting pain. “... See you next time.”

Jongin leaves the room and SM’s building without a sight. 

—

“Here.”

Kyungsoo takes the transcript of _Frankenstien_ written by Mary Shelly. He flips a page and reads the synopsis which follows the lines of “gifted scientist”, “creation”, and “rejected”. “I don’t think we are not allowed to read this.” The Realms have some literature and publications that are banned. Mary Shelly’s story about the notorious Victor Frankenstien and his miserable creation is one of them.

“Just read it,” Jongin insists.

“But I only have two hours.”

“Not today, I modified the pill. So you can have your own mind for a _little_ longer.”

For six hours, Kyungsoo is able to read a novel that challenges the notions of humanity and science and what happens when the line is blurred.

With two hours to spare, they lay on their backs on the fluffy mattress, under the softest blue sheet, just talking about the gothic novel.

“I read that the monster commits what Victor wanted to do. Like the murder of his family. Victor metaphorically murders his family, whereas the monster performs the actual crime. Mary Poovey, 1980,” Jongin starts. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo shifts his body and lays on his side, tucking his fingers under his cheek. 

“Victor and the creature are reflections of each other,” Jongin asserts.

“So they are like one of the same, like an alternate identity?”

“No, not exactly. You know about Victor’s fetishes?”

“Umm.. like … being a god?”

“Yes, being a god and the creature refers to himself as Victor’s Adam. You know man is supposed to be created in ‘God’s image’. If you think about it,” Jongin mirrors Kyungsoo movements, now looking at his brown round eyes. “The creature was created in Frankenstein’s image hence his murderous behavior. Even though Victor does not really murder his family, he lacks communication with them. It is _like_ they are dead.”

“The creature just actually _kills_ them.”

“Exactly.” Jongin pulls his fingers from his face and lets them dance gently in Kyungsoo’s hair.

“At least, the creature was able to form his own thoughts. I wish I could think for myself,” Kyungsoo says, looking down onto the sheet. Jongin does not say anything, he just continues playing in Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo slides his hand away from his face and catches Jongin’s wrist.

“Can you stop them from invading my thoughts? Can you give rid of the chip … permanently?”

Even wrapped in the warmest sheet, a melancholic draft tickles down their spines. They hold onto it, so tightly, but the draft is so immense that bursts of soft joy that live in memories can't rise. 

“I can’t.”

\--

Jongin cannot hear any other sound aside from his inner thoughts. 

He knows the main focus should be just getting the missing people of the Cavern, but he cannot help hearing the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, his plea.

His attention is caught by Chanyeol when he says Jongin’s name for the fourth time. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol’s brows bump together in a scowl.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Jongin reensures. He tries to listen to them talk about what is happening. Their plan, SM’s plan. The epilogue of it all. However, Jongin still cannot help but to hear a soft cry.

\--

Jongin asks Chanyeol to meet him separately. In another dream, they are at the field, near the border of the Cavern. For every couple yellow dandelions, a white dandelion peeks out in the most exciting game of hide-and-go seek. Jongin curls his pointed fingers around its deep, verdant green stem, pulling it from its root. He stares at the frail plant, knowing he has done this countless times. Here, they feel a frisson of joy, the same kind they felt before all of this. Before the Realms, before Lee Sooman, before Kyungsoo, before everything.

“What is going through your mind?”

“I just feel that I am supposed to fulfill a certain promise that I never made.” Possibly, his benevolence has to shine a lost soul out of the darkness.

“Why do you feel that way?” Chanyeol says, he scouches over to Jongin who sits with a hunched back, legs folded onto his knees.

“So, I met this guy. He is a military soldier…. but he has a burst of passion in his eyes. He cannot express himself, because he cannot think for himself,” Jongin stands up, straightening his back a bit. He lets the wind kiss his face gently. “But the passion is there. I see it.”

“How can you see it if he cannot think for himself?” Chanyeol looks at Jongin’s unsettling demeanor.

“Well … I may have given him something to access his thoughts … temporarily.”

Chanyeol’s body posture straightens as he shoots up, trying to fully comprehend what Jongin has just said. “Y-you did what?”

“I am sorry, I really sympathized with him. It was just so sad to see him everyday in front of my door.”

“ _Why would you do that_?” Chanyeol yells, standing up to fully face Jongin.

“Listen, I had to! Maybe it was my sympathy at first. Maybe I just wanted him to just think for himself. Just at least once. But then …” Jongin’s voice starts to trail off.

“But then what?”

“I did it more than once. And perhaps I grew some affection for him.”

“You know how danger--”

“Yes, I am fully aware of how dangerous it is! But … it just felt right.” Perhaps, this is the first time Jongin has ever acted out like this. In the most spontaneous way, not calculated or predetermined. 

Compassion is the brightest light. Compassion is what can take someone out of the dark. With his benevolence and grace, he can take Kyungsoo out of his misery, the darkest and deepest depths of the Realms. 

“You have to stop. You cannot do it anymore,” Chanyeol demands. “This can put us all at risk.”

Perhaps, even the brightest light cannot clear up the dark. Maybe some are meant to stay in the darkness.

“I know.”

\--

As Ryan, Baekhyun, and Jihoon try to unmask the culprit, and those in the Cavern are left without a plan, things feel stagnant. Jongin decides to go into the city for the first time. All he has been doing is staying cooped up in Kai’s house and sneaking into SM. And he went out with Kyungsoo, once.

During those few minutes of travelling, he only got a glimpse of what the Realms is like. How did the people actually live? Summer has finally come to an end. Jongin can see the last remaining trees and their leaves are starting to shrivel and change color at the tips.

The melancholic air grows thicker with every breath Jongin takes. He sees a fog that blurs the city like a reflected scenery on a lake. The buildings far away act as a black silhouette, mapping out its geometry. 

As he passes by, he sees two military soldiers. He glances at their name tags. Kim Junmyeon and Kim Minseok. They enter a bar. Jongin halts, his curious mind is alive and wants to know more. He turns his heels and walks into the bar.

The bar, filled with countless conversations, is lit up with a purple hue of light on the side. Level one robots act as employees. The voices of the people hardly compete with the music that dominates the atmosphere.

His eyes scan around the bar, getting more glimpse of his surroundings. Its brick walls are plastered with heads of stuffed animals, all which are extinct. The place looks pretty rundown. Some of the metal tables are rusted; smoke fills the atmosphere. However, everyone is content. 

He stops moving his head and locks his eyes onto gray uniforms with black vests over their bodies. Jongin slowly approaches them. He sees them getting drinks. As he gets closer, he pulls out a bottle filled with the first pills he has been giving Kyungsoo. As they are conversing and the robot goes to another customer, Jongin takes that opportunity to put a pill in both of their drinks. 

As they guzzle down their shots, Jongin waits several minutes. They will feel different. They will be desensitized to mind control. _Just for a moment._ Jongin calls out to them, “Yo.”

The two guards turn their heads, and they slowly come closer to him. Once they are close enough, Jongins says, “Meet me out back.”

Jongin starts to head out. But before he does. He makes sure he modifies the cameras in the area. Just for a few minutes. He goes back and waits for the two guards to come.

Both meet Jongin. The back of the building is not as inviting, but they stayed in a corner where there is a blind spot, completely out of sight. 

“What do you need, sir?” the one with the name Kim Junmyeon asks. Jongin glances over at Minseok who stays behind him, holding onto his laser gun.

“What made you guys join the military?”

This question puzzles the young men. Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow together and lines form between them. He gently taps his finger onto his lips. Junmyeon opens his mouth as if words are meant to come out, but nothing does. There is a brief silence. “To be quite frank, I’m not sure myself.” Junmyeon laughs awkwardly, but it is that awkwardness that makes it charming. Just like his raven buzz and glass skin. 

Jongin twists his neck, sharply, to the side, making a subtle crack sound, relieving some tension. “What made you do it?” 

“I don’t know. I never wanted to join the military. It was like… a little voice in my head telling ‘join, join, join’,” Junmyeon admits, leaning his back against the dingy reddish-brown brick wall.

Jongin looks over at Minseok who nods his head agreeing to what Junmyeon says. 

“If you wanted to be anything, anything in the world, what would you want to be?” Jongin watches as they look into the distance as if they are trying to picture the times they had wants and desires. 

“A playwright… maybe... “ Minseok utters slowly. Jongin fixes his eyes on Minseok who has the most gorgeous twinkle in his eyes. “It is the magic of storytelling on a stage that amazes me. Telling stories that underscores an unwritten opinion or theme.”

“How many military soldiers are like that?” Jongin already knows the answer, he just wants to hear their thoughts.

“Some, not all. It’s just the military is heavily ‘recommended’,” Junmyeon curls his couple of his fingers to air quotes. “But it is really heavily advertised like in games, at schools. They target kids. But it still feels like a choice when really it is not an opinion but to join.”

“Why are you guys so aggressive? I have a friend… he told me what it’s like on the west side,” Jongin says. 

“Well…,” Junmyeon falters. Before he can talk, Jongin bets him to it.

“I’m not the biggest fan of the military. They’re murders, but people treat them like heroes.”

There is a silence among them. “Yeah…” Minseok murmurs. “Lots of money is allocated to the military too. Their weapons…” 

Hearing Minseok speak spikes Jongin’s attention.

“What about the weapons? What are they doing?” Jongin probes. He straightens his posture a bit, locking his eyes onto Minseok.

Minseok, a little jumpy at Jongin’s alertness, flinches a bit with widened eyes. Minseok swallows his salva, before uttering out, “There’s this rumor that SM found this place, another society with _way_ more advanced technology, with a little help. Right now, there are some people from that society, here, in captivity. SM wants to use them to work on his newest project.” 

_The androids._

“Is there anything else you know? Like that ‘little help’ you mention?” Jongin questions.

“No.”

Jongin sags against the wall, looking at the achromatic concrete while putting his hands in his pockets. There goes the silence again. The void of sound can be poisonous. Then you have no choice but to be alone in your thoughts. 

“What about you?” Junmyeon says.

Jongin looks up and sees Junmyeon’s warm face. “Me?”

Junmyeon nods. 

“I am a technological-mechanical genius that is also a philanthropist. I am a daydreamer walking in someone’s nightmare. I am from another world and I cannot understand why humans can be so evil. I--” Jongin begins to go in a monologue but stops as he sees Junmyeon and Minseok getting lost in his metaphors. He just signatures it with, “I’m Jongin.”

The three of them stay underneath a flickering light behind the bar. There, Jongin talks to them about dreams, what it feels like to have a dream. When Jongin asks them about their dreams, their dreams are only fragments of their corrupted-hellish reality.

\---

Soulmates kindle a flame that is so immense that it shines bright enough to shower sparks of perfect chaos in shadows. But, what if a single flame cannot bear so much darkness? Or even worse, what if the wind blows it away before it’s given a chance to start?

September twenty-third. Year 2286. Halley’s Comet.

Jongin’s crafty hands are able to make a telescope from scratch. A gorgeous brass and silver instrument that has sharp focus and can reach to the farthest of planets, where other life forces have their own.

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see this comet. Jongin turns his head to see Kyungsoo trying to get the camera he made him ready. The young man radiates a glee that makes Jongin want to take his hand and mischievously run through the Realms, just as if it is only them here. He stares at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo does not even notice. “Oh, no! It just passed!” Jongin yells out, not leaving his eyes off of him.

Kyungsoo shoots his head up, his eyes drooping down, looking like the most disappointed child. The corners of his lips go upward as he sees Jongin smile. “Ha ha, so funny …” Kyungsoo walks over and stands next to Jongin. Their shoulders create the most perfect frame. 

“We still have a couple of minutes,” Jongin laughs. His smile, his laughter is so simplistic, but everything about it radiates this eternal beauty. From the way his plump lips lift upward, his left dimple crinkles, and his white teeth perfectly align, is alluring. Absolutely angelic.

For the last couple of minutes, they find words to fill in that void of time. “Memorable”, “compassion”,” fire”, “sparks of joy”, “forgetting”, “want”, “don’t”. 

Right on time, the comet blazes the midnight sky in the most beautiful shade of white, tipped off with blue. They both watch it, completely hypnotized and mesmerised. Halley arrives like a promise, and she leaves like a gentle kiss, a breathtaking picture for their memories.

“This is the one memory I never want to forget,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Jongin doesn’t fall asleep that night.

\--

Jongin goes out to the city again. His mind is clouded with endless amounts of thoughts. He is torn between two sides of a coin. To choose to align with his sympathy. What will happen to his uncle? Or Sehun? Or the rest to the Cavern? As for choosing the Cavern, what will happen to those people-- Junmyeon, Minseok, and more importantly, Kyungsoo?

Each time he thinks of Kyungsoo, he feels sparks of joy bursting within him, keeping him warm at night. But at the same, the thought of Kyungsoo feels like despair is blowing on his neck. Jongin twists his neck, relieving built-up tension. As he walks, he notices something more buoyant.

A family. A family of three.

The father is playing catch with his daughter. Each time, the ball bounces away on the ground. And each time, his daughter picks it up. When she sees her dad, he has his quick and ready smile that radiates this warmth that is simply unmatched. When the father throws the ball again, it is too high. It bounces off the mother’s beautiful face, making her huff, “Kim Jongdae!”

Jongdae claps his hands together while his eyes slightly widens up. “I am so sorry, dear!”

She doesn’t stay mad, she breaks into a sweet smile. She looks at her daughter who looks about the age of three. “Listen, little one, it is lunch time.” She takes her hand, and they go inside the building. Jongin looks at the sign and realizes it’s a restaurant. It has a sign that reads “April, and a flower”.

Jongin can feel a sudden sharp pain twirl in his stomach. He clenches onto this stomach as if it will make the persistent pain go away. He figures that he should check out the restaurant since he is hungry.

He goes in, and the first person who greets him is Jongdae. His wife and daughter probably went somewhere for a break. Jongin notices that Jongdae puts down his water beverage. Jongin is curious about what a regular person thinks.

When Jongdae goes looking for some menu boards, Jongin takes that chance to put the pill in his drink and watches it dissolve quickly. Jongin turns his head back at the walking figure. “Come this way,” Jongdae says, leading Jongin to an empty table. Jongin walks and sits, looking at the menu. He watches Jongdae hurriedly walk to his glass of water and guzzles it down.

He walks back with a pen and notepad. “Anything you like to order?”

“Ddukbokki.”

“Anything else.”

Jongin shakes his head, causing Jongdae to collect the menu, and go into the kitchen. There is no one else here. Jongin wonders if the food is just bad or they are not too popular.

It is not too long until Jongdae comes out with the spicy rice cakes. Right before Jongdae is about to leave, Jongin says, “Excuse me, can you sit with me?”

“Why?”

“I want company.”

“That’s kind of weird.”

“Please.” Jongin flutters his eyes, pouts a bit.

Jongdae sighs, giving in, and pulls a chair in front of Jongin.

“Is there anywhere else you want to be?” Jongin asks him. Jongdae looks at the young man, jerks his head back a bit.

“No.”

Jongin reflects on this society, there is nothing redeeming. “Why?”

Jongdae straightens his back on his chair. “Have you ever felt that despite everything there is one thing that makes you endure it? That is my daughter, that is my wife. My family is important to me. Despite what life throws at me, as long as I have them, I will be just fine.”

Love. A four letter word that is always redefined. Love is not always romantic. It is a burst of happiness, it is not always calm, but it is exciting. To love someone, your soul is intertwined together like the branches of a tree. For Jongdae, it is his small family tree. 

Perhaps, this is the only beautiful thing Jongin has seen here.

\-- 

“Good morning, Kai.” The young man is shorter than him. His dark brown hair is cut short. Jongin’s eyes meet with his glazed eyes.

“Good morning.” Jongin looks down, looking at his eyes makes Jongin's chest hurt. He barely knows man, yet he still feels the urge to hug him. 

“SM needs--” SM, an acronym that makes Jongin want to vomit.

Jongin grabs the package, uttering, “Another modification.”

“Yes.” Jongin nods his head, after the man’s confirmation.

“Okay, have a good day,” the man says.

“You too.”

\--

Jongin visits Jongdae again. For some reason, the food tastes more delicious than he remembers. It is chilly today; the wind kisses Jongin cheeks, making himself clench his palms in his pocket. He sees Jongdae with a few more customers today. It is just him today.

Jongin takes a seat inside, ordering a soup. Once he gets it, he lets the warm soup swirl on his tongue, the slight spice makes Jongin sniffle occasionally. Jongin manages to slip a pill into Jongdae’s drink today. Perhaps, Jongin feels this strange comfort he cannot put into words. He just feels this aura around Jongdae, when he is not controlled, that makes Jongin want to come to him for advice.

Jongin pouts as he sips onto a spoon, sulking and reflecting on his own emotions. He stares into the distance debating what will be the right decision. As he stares at the empty chair in front of him, he sees a familiar white shirt in front of him as the person takes a seat.

“Jongdae?” Jongin mumbles.

“What's wrong? Why are you so down today?” Jongdae asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How..” Jongin takes a pause, trying to form the right words. “How do you know that you are making the right decision? How do you know if you can even make one?”

Jongdae looks at Jongin, tightens his face a bit but it naturally softens when he really took a look at Jongin. “Life is like a story, a book or movie as you will, you are the director and writer of that story. You are also the main character, the actor. You have a life to lead, so lead it. Make your own choices, even when it seems like there aren’t any.”

Jongin slowly nods his head. Jongdae is right, but can it be that simple? What if the story of your life is being written by someone else? Jongin’s soup has become cold.

\--

This is the first time the gang got together in the last couple of days. Jongin notices how Normani and Yixing have gotten closer, sharing their experiences like no one else is in the room.

Chanyeol and Jongin have this abyss between that is quite emotionally suffocating. “Did you do it?” Chanyeol asks.

“No,” Jongin lies.

The other two notice the tension in the air. “Did what?” Normani asks.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol says.

She looks tempted to keep asking questions, but Chanyeol interrupts her by saying, “Ryan and Baek have been gathering information these past few days, and they got something. There is one video that has not been destroyed that captures someone leaving and entering both topias.”

“That sounds good,” Yixing says, smiling cheerfully. 

“One problem though,” Chanyeol adds which wiped the smile off Yixing’s face. “It is a bit distorted. So it is gonna take some time for them to clear it up. But once they do, we will see who it is.”

“How long will that take?” Yixing asks.

“Thirteen hours.”

“They will enter the next dream too, so it can be easier to strategize our next move.”

Normani raises her arms and cheers, “We are almost done here!” She gives the brightest smile. She takes Yixing’s hands. “Come on, let’s dance!”

The two of them dance, kicking the specks of soft-golden sand. All you can hear is the joy in their voices. Jongin still feels this melancholic air as the wind bushes on his golden skin. He gets up and walks to the crystal ocean, dipping his toes. He watches the water ripples and all he can see are memories.

\---

Kai devours the rice and chicken as if he had not eaten in days.

“Please, don’t be dramatic. I feed you all the time,” Jongin says.

“I just get hungry,” he says in between the chews.

“Listen, we are almost done. By tomorrow, or even the next day, I just know very soon, this will all be over.”

“Hooray, finally!” Kai strains a smile. “Took you all long enough.”

“Yeah …” 

Kai swallows a piece of chicken and utters, “You know, even though we look identical, we are very different.”

“Yeah.” 

“...but we are almost the same.”

“What do you mean?”

Kai licks his fingers, wipes the corner of his mouth with the tip of his thumb. He looks into Jongin as if he is trying to find his soul. Kai smirks, finding Jongin’s question kind of cute and foolish. “For someone who’s a genius, that is quite stupid thing to ask. Do you not see it? We may seem different but we are one of the same.” 

Kai approaches closer to the glass, just to make sure Jongin really has a good look at him. “I can see the fire in your eyes,” Kai says. “You want things your way.”

“I want to do the things that are right.”

“You know what is right. But you rather do what you want, isn’t that really it?”

Jongin does not say anything. Kai is not entirely wrong. Jongin wants to help Kyungsoo. He wants to help Kyungsoo obtain his precious thoughts and be able to keep his memories, _to actually live his life_.

Jongin doesn’t say anything. Kai just smirks at Jongin’s silence. “Exactly.”

\--

“Hello Ka--”

Before Kyungsoo can utter a word, Jongin pulls him in. The door closes behind them. “Here,” Jongin hands Kyungsoo a pill and a glass of water. 

Then the series of questions about what it is, what will happen, why he needs to do it, just for Kyungsoo to eventually consume the pill. 

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo, who looks up to see Jongin’s eyes on him. “What?” Kyungsoo says.

“Let’s paint today.”

They mix the most vibrant colors and create lines of passion, splats of spontaneousness, and swirls of dreams. They show each other either art works. Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly at Jongin’s compliments. For the first, Kyungsoo has met a person who isn’t simply a two-dimensional drawing. He has depth, he has vibrance, he has shine, he has everything Kyungsoo likes.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, Jongin?”

“Today will probably be the last day you will see me.”

“W-why?”

“Because … I have to go back to my world. My time here is almost over.”

“Bu--”

“I noticed you liked to draw, you are always lost in your sketchbook. You always had the cutest smile, so I figured we painted.”

Kyungsoo lowers his head, looking at the ground from time to time. This is the first time he felt a heartache. “Please, don’t go.”

“I don’t want to leave without you but--”

“Then, don’t leave without me.” Kyungsoo puts down the brush that is dipping some crimson red paint onto the floor. He grabs onto Jongin’s hand, with a slight tug. “Help me get away from their mind control, please disable the chip,” His clear tone is destabilized by dryness, choking heaviness, that obliges him to pause a few times. “Take me with you. I don’t want to stay here,” his voice cracks. 

His shaky voice suffocates Jongin, makes it feel like someone is stepping on his chest. Watching Kyungsoo, Jongin feels that what he is doing is wrong. Maybe, Kai is right. Jongin and Kai are one in the same. Sometimes what is right does not always _feel_ right.

Jongin cups Kyungsoo faces, “Okay, listen, I will talk to them. I will convince them. Just give me some time. I am going to sleep now to communicate with them. Just give me ninety minutes.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, and Jongin kisses his forehead for the first time and, possibly, for the last.

\--

The sunrays blankets a shimmer of white over the green grass and leaves. Under the golden hue of light, the incipient leaves of spring lie still almost like delicate paper, consuming the energy the trees generate but also crave. 

Jongin sees them all. Normani, Yixing, Jihoon, Baekhyun, Ryan, and Chanyeol all line up, looking at Jongin. There is sadness in their eyes, that Jongin cannot begin to describe. It is like the smoke rising from a blown out candle, almost lifeless. “Hey, what’s wrong…”

“Jongin, we were able to clear up the video …,” Ryan begins. The sunrays disappear and an ominous dark cloud gathers above.

The tone on her voice makes Jongin’s stomach sink to the bottom. He loses some color in his skin. Did his uncle really help Lee Sooman? No matter how the evidence can lead to his uncle, it never seems right. Jongin is right. It is not his uncle.

“It was you,” Baekhyun adds.

Those words are worse. Jongin feels a sharp tug on his neck, hitting the back of it. “B-but Kai…”

“Nope, he has an alibi, we checked,” Ryan interrupts. They all look disappointed, making Jongin feel even worse. One of Jongin’s biggest fears is disappointing people, especially those he cares about.

“We will be coming for you. You will go on trial, and we will decide what will happen,” Jihoon says.

“But it wasn’t…” They, one by one, begin to vanish into thin air. The last person he sees is Chanyeol. Jongin’s teary eyes lock with Chanyeol’s. “...me,” Jongin finishes. Chanyeol breaks eye contact and looks down. He vanishes into thin air.

“It wasn’t me.” Jongin repeats once last night, but no one is left to hear. He wakes up and sees Kyungsoo patting down onto his glistening forehead. 

\--

“They  _ agreed _ ?” Kyungsoo marvels at the news.

Jongin starts getting the system ready. What’s the point in letting Kyungsoo suffer? They can hide, they do everything and anything.  _ A fresh start. _

Fresh starts are quite uncanny. It is like every that has happened from the beginning of this story until now was just the prequel to whatever comes next. 

Jongin nods his head as he pulls up a chair next to the computer and gestures Kyungsoo to sit on it. The young man follows the direction of Jongin’s hands, sitting comfortably on the metal high chair.

Jongin clicks onto keys like this will be the moment of everything—the chaos, the serenity, time— all collide together as sprinkles of destiny. A blue hue of light runs around the glass screen. Jongin hacks into the system, erases Kyungsoo’s file and starts to deactivate the chip. 

_ Ten minutes _ . Once this is done, Jongin can perform a surgery, removing the chip completely, and everything will be okay.

In those ten minutes, Jongin sweeps away, almost like a dream.

\--

Jongin heads downstairs, looking for the true culprit-- Kai. There is no way Jongin did this. There is no way he would try to sacrifice humanity for a world that is artificial in an unpleasant way, that tries to mimic humanity but fails to do so. Technology is meant to help sustain life, not to ruin it.

He gets to the lair, and his heart sinks. He sees Kai, sitting inside the glass cage, like he was waiting for Jongin to come in on cue. He has a mischievous smirk on his face as he states, “Look who we have here.”

“You are the one who tipped SM, you are the one who is helping him. Not me.”

“Duh, Captain Obvious.”

“They will find out, I will--”

“You won’t have the chance to do anything. You see…” Kai starts pacing back and forth in the glass cage, “I was waiting for this moment. You, Cavernans, are so much like an open book. It was easy to get you guys to come here, and it was easy to trick you.”

Jongin furrows his eyes brows, trying to understand what Kai is getting at.

Kai continues, “You see, Jongin,” He taps a certain tune with his fingers on the glass. The glass door begins to open. “I could have left this place anytime, but I just wanted you to look like a fool for a bit.” 

Kai steps closer to Jongin, making him retracing his steps. He leans forward and whispers into his ears, “There is no such thing as happy endings.” Kai swings at Jongin, causing him to jerk back.

Their bodies interact like a give and take chemical reaction. Their moments of kicks and punches, they fall into a fight. The precision of their blocks makes it seem like they are in the middle of a choreography. Jongin’s accuracy and Kai’s strength all formulate into the best performance. 

He manages to push him into the glass cage. He runs to the elevator. He goes up and locks the lair. Everything just ends in a whisper of a dream. 

\--

Kyungsoo waits near the computer as his chip is being fully disabled. This is the first time he feels anxious about waiting. The first time that ten minutes felt like an eternity. His precious thoughts will be his, his mind will be his. He will be able to go to the Cavern with Jongin, to his world, and everything will be perfect, almost like a fairytale. He just has one minute left.

Kyungsoo lives in a novel where his ending is predestined. The Cavern and the Realms are sewed together with words, diatomaceous to each other. One is a chapter about heaven while the other is hell. Yet, they orbit around the same sun. 

He sees a familiar figure gradually appear from the ground. The familiar face slowly walks over to him. There is something about his eyes that is fiercer. He goes onto the computers and cancels the process.

He goes in front of Kyungsoo who is bewildered by the abrupt change of attitude. Kyungsoo looks at him in the eyes. “Why are you doing this, Jongin?”

The man chuckles at the sadness in Kyungsoo’s voice. We write stories of who we want to become, who we are. But as abrupt as the change in the sky when a thunderstorm emerges, we find ourselves spinning around time and space like we’re following a script. 

“You can just call me ‘Kai’.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite part :) bye again


	5. Chasing Comets(M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edit. Will edit this part soon.  
> -Also, I find it weird how my story shares some similarities to what is happening right now. Anyways, fuck SM entertainment :)

In a dystopia, happiness can be as impossible as chasing comets. Subtle happiness comes like Halley, once in a lifetime.

Kai slams his fingers onto the computerized system, checking if everything is in check. “Looks like everything is okay,” he mumbles. He sees Lee Sooman patting his back, proud of his hard work. Kai glares at the older man. “Listen, don’t touch me. I don’t like you.”

Sooman just laughs as he removes his palm away from Kai. Kai rolls his eyes as he finishes reviewing everything. He slides his chair back and walks to the exit. Before he steps out, he grumbles, “Remember why I did this.”

\--

He ambles through the hall, feeling this void inside him. He passes a few guards who are up and down, following commands. As he walks through, he finds a room where all captives are. As he glances inside, someone calls out to him, looking shocked, where his eyebrows are the most expressive. “Jongin,” he whispers.

Kai chuckles to himself. “What are you doing here?” the young man says.

“Oh Sehun, what’s the problem?” Kai looks over to an older man who is next to him in the next glass cage. “What is it, old man?”

The older man doesn’t seem fazed by Kai’s truculent demeanor. Kai squints his eyes and puckers his lips. The man does not say anything, just stares at him. As Kai takes a step away from the door, he heards, “Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?”

Kai retraces his steps. “The day I was born? Probably a hundred times.” Kai scoffs in between his sentences. “January fourteenth?”

“January fourteenth twenty-two sixty is your birthdate. I’m talking about the day you were born.” There is a bedlam in the room. Those words make Kai tilt his head. 

The man continues, “You know, whenever a baby is born, they only stay with family for about two to three weeks after birth before they get taken away from them for the chip implant.” 

Kai focuses on the man’s words. He faces his body towards him, crossing his arms.

“Every month, we tried to take them. In a more sane world, that would have been kidnapping. But here, their life would have been stolen. We couldn’t stop. I felt bad to be honest. But then I saw your mother. Your mother was not in tune to her real emotions. When she saw the baby was gone, she was calm. So, I just took the baby.”

“Such a heartfelt story,” Kai says sarcastically. 

“Not quite. There was another baby. It never occurred to me there were two until I heard them come. I heard their cry, but I never looked back. That was the day  _ you _ were born.” His turning back created Kai to who he is today. Void consumes him while hatred fuels him at the same time. 

Kai walks away, stepping on cold tiles waiting for spring to come.

\--

Jongin sits in the glass cage, feeling absolutely helpless for the first time. Maybe sitting here for his whole life would be better than to be turned in for something he did not do. He sits banging the back of his head on the glass. It feels like time has eaten bits of his soul. For how long? He is not sure. Maybe seven hours? Maybe eight?

Jongin keeps spiralling into his thoughts. He knows that he did not do it. What alibi could Kai possibly have? If Jongin could find out when the video recording was dated, he could possibly prove his innocence. But he cannot do that unless he gets out of here.

He recalls there was a certain tune Kai played. It is like his body was following a rhythm. Jongin tries to think back. He taps on the glass, trying to mimic Kai’s finger choreography.  _ Nothing _ . 

He tries again. And once again,  _ nothing _ .

Jongin lays his back on the ground and looks up to the ceiling. The cold glass shoots shivers down his spine. Being trapped in this glass feels like being trapped in his thoughts. He can see everything around him as it comes, yet he is stuck, in one place, battling with himself.

Thoughts are pivotal to who we are as people. To not have thoughts is like losing a piece of who you are. Our thoughts can be deceiving at times. Jongin rather thinks for himself without someone controlling it. His mind drifts to everyone he has met here again. He starts thinking about the Cavern. If he does not try to stop Kai, Kai might just win.

Jongin closes his eyes, trying to recall the sardonic melody. He taps on the glass below him, mimicking the sound of rain drops. After several times of going over the tune, Jongin tries the glass wall again. He taps, hoping he got the right rhythm. He closes his eyes tightly as he taps the glass one more time. The glass door opens, making him smile from ear to ear.

He jumps out and runs to the elevator. Unluckily, the elevator is not operating. He scans around the room, and his eyes fall on Kai’s computers. Jongin runs to it and taps on the screen.

_ Password required. _

It requires an eye scan and a password combination. Jongin uses his eye contacts to produce a projection of Kai’s iris. As for the password, Jongin plays around with different series of numbers and letters. It, ultimately, leads him to try one letter combination. K-I-M-J-O-N-G-I-N. It works.

Jongin is a bit spooked. Jongin shakes the thought because of time. He removes the eye scan but leaves the password. He figures there is something worth finding on it. He unlocks the elevator and anything else that Kai could have locked. He dashes through the lair, hops on the elevator, and goes up. He does not have much time left.

\--

He sees the cancellation of Kyungsoo’s chip disablement. Mountains upon mountains of pressure sit on top of his chest. His face feels like there is a flame in front of him. He feels like he failed Kyungsoo. Albeit he still wants to make everything right for him.

Abruptly, there is a roaring round of an engine. He peeks through the blinds and sees Jihoon and Yixing in front. Jongin exhales as his face becomes warmer. He steps away and digs through Kai things. The Cavern disabled Jongin’s watch, possibly for the fear of him running away.

After browsing through Kai’s belongings, Jongin managed to get himself some of Kai’s tech gizmos. He straps on two thick metal anklets on each ankles. He packs a laser gun on his side, and an outdated wrist watch.

He climbs onto the stairs on the opposite side of where the window is. He goes on top of the balcony and runs to the edge. He looks down and sees Normani and Chanyeol guarding at the bottom. Jongin clicks his tongue, feeling like he is the world's most wanted man. He glances to his sides and sees two other buildings. “Looks like I have no choice,” he whispers to himself. 

He looks at his watch and tries to locate SM’s building.  _ Fifteen minutes _ . 

He spins his heel to the left. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eye lids. Once he opens his eyes again, there is an acuity that emerges. He sprints to the edge and jumps off, flying to the next building. 

As he lands onto the top of the complex, he smiles. He sprints to the next one and, successfully, lands. He repeats again. As he is jumping onto the off building, he feels a presence behind. He turns his head and sees two people-- Normani and Chanyeol. He recognizes the look on their faces--  _ determination _ .

Jongin picks up the pace. He manages to jump on a few more buildings. The chase is beginning to tire him out but his persistence does not let him stop. Neither does Normani or Chanyeol’s. He tries tapping to his metal anklets but nothing. He quickly skims through Kai’s watch and sees an icon that resembles the ankets. Jongin taps on it, hoping for the best. His metal anklet pushes out silent rockets on the outer sides. He jumps one more time, flying off the building. This time, the rockets make him soar through the sky.

_ Ten minutes left. _

Jongin quickly turns his head and sees Normani activating her skates and levitating off the roof. Jongin fears how close they will be able to get. Jongin tries adjusting the speed to its max but it is still not fast enough. As Jongin keeps going, his body abrupting comes to a stop and he feels something hard clashing to his face. He spins back but manages to stay in the air without crashing into anything. 

He looks up to see what or who that was. His eyes land on a petite but strongly built figure. He flies down to the ground as she does the same, facing each other. Tension merges with the air, drying out Jongin’s throat.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jongin. Please, just come back with us,” Normani tries to reason.

He chuckles at her statement. He slides his foot back and gets into a fighting stance. “Isn’t that already too late?”

Normani mirrors his movements. They focus on each other’s body, waiting to see the first move. Normani runs to Jongin and swings her arm at him. He catches it, causing her to swing her leg. He catches that as well, but Normani uses that to kick her body up and bull Jongin’s arm back, causing him to fall.

He quickly gets up and blocks all of Normani sudden swings and kicks. Jongin is holding back. He really does want to hurt her. As they fight, Jongin notices someone carrying an enormous Realms flag. Jongin tries to fight Normani towards the direction of the flag. Their moves are impeccable with each step, punch, kick, and turn.

Jongin pulls out a bungee cord, in his stash of Kai’s gizmos. He attaches one clip to his maroon shirt. Once Normani is in close proximity to the poll, he pushes against it. They continue fighting, and Jongin, sneakily, attaches the other clip to the flag.

They continue fighting, but Jongin starts walking in a circle. Normani spins in the pole. After a few steps, Jongin quickly runs around the pole, takes off his clip and attaches it to the flag-- completely trapping Normani.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbles as he watches her struggle to get out of the flag. He turns his back and starts running and slips into an alley.

_ Five minutes left. _

He tries to activate the rockets, but it seems Jongin used all of their energy. He groans as he quickens his pace. As he runs, a figure suddenly appears. The abyss between them has so much tension that the man’s usual tranquil face starts to look taut. He can see his ears peak through his chestnut hair.

“You know I didn’t do it, Chanyeol,” Jongin states.

Chanyeol presses his lip together. “Look, I have known you for the majority of my life. I know you would not want to do that, but you are capable of doing it. And the video …”

“What video?” Jongin interrupts. “You all talk about this video, but I have never seen this video. How will I be able to explain myself if I do not know what you guys are talking about?”

“We can look at it in court--”

“While SM has all those freakishly human-like robots baking up in the oven? Why are our people captured? You guys have no idea who you are up against. Kai is brilliant,” Jongin admits. “He planned all of this. He knew that the attack would make us come here, he knew he could pin this on me. He has been watching us, Yeol.” 

“Let’s say this is all true. What do you want me to do?”

“Just believe in me. Let me go prove myself. Go back to Kai’s place. Go down to the lair, and go on his computer. I am sure you guys can get something from there.”

Chanyeol exhales and nods his head. “Okay, what’s the password?”

“My name. Kim Jongin.”

\--

Jongin is finally able to get inside the SM building. He sees guards everywhere. Without his watch from the Cavern, it is a little harder to bypass everyone. As Jongin walks around, he sees a familiar figure passing by. Seeing him makes Jongin’s stomach do backflips. Jongin hides behind a bush, waiting for the man to pass by.

Once the man is close, Jongin takes him by the collar and drags him down. The man’s round eyes locks with Jongin’s. “Ka--”

“Kyungsoo, before you say anything,” Jongin pulls out a tube of pills. He pours one tablet out onto his hands. “Here, swallow this.”

“Why?” 

“It is an important thing that I am doing for the government. I am just testing it out, don’t worry it is completely safe.”

Kyungsoo slowly takes the pill out of Jongin’s hand and swallows the pill. Jongin wants to wait for a few minutes before asking Kyungsoo, “Do you like your job?”

“No, I hate it,” he admits.

Jongin feels a subtle relief. “I need your help--”

“Help with what? Why should I help you? You are in cahoots with Lee Sooman. Why should I listen to you?” Kyungsoo's voice begins to get a little louder.

Jongin places his finger over his mouth, trying to get Kyungsoo to lower his voice. Jongin whispers, “Listen, I am not Kai--”

Kyungsoo scoffs. Jongin continues, “My name is Jongin.”

“Jongin..” the name seems to flow perfectly in Kyungsoo’s mouth. “What about you? What does Jongin have to do with me?”

“You always wanted to go to the east tower, because it may feel like you can touch the sky, like you are leaving this godforsaken place. That’s what you told me. So we went.”

As Kyungsoo begins to go his usual bedlam, Jongin pulls out a camera. The one he made for Kyungsoo. For each memory, Kyungsoo captured it, so he can always go back to it since he would forget several hours later. “You see this…” Jongin says as he turns on the camera. He flips through each image, a memory. Jongin plays the video of Kyungsoo’s reaction to Halley’s Comet. “We did all of this each time I gave you this pill. You were able to have your own thoughts. I told you about my world, you read  _ Frankenstein _ . We watched Halley’s Comet.”

Kyungsoo lost for words. Jongin is used to it. “Okay … Jongin … what do you need help with?”

“First, switch clothes with me.”

\--

Jongin walks through the halls with no problem. He wears a short sleeve camouflage, military uniform shirt and matching pants. He tries to go back to where all the captives are. When he gets there, he finds no one.

Feeling a little anxious, he steps back, accidentally bumping into another guard. “Sorry,” Jongin whispers as he bows, lowering his face to make it less noticeable.

The guard walks away and is bombarded with demands. “Go check if everything is ready”, “Go gather more of the guards”, so on and so forth. As Jongin tries to pass them, he hears, “Go check on the captives.”

Jongin holds his breath for a second. He walks ahead and slides to the right, hiding in front of the wall. The guard, who received all those orders, walked out of the hall and went into another. Jongin figures following that guard will be his best bet.

Jongin keeps following him until he gets to where the captives are. Jongin slips into the room. To his surprise, there is no one from the Cavern here. Just a big room white walls and a white floor. Abruptly, Jongin hears someone talking in an intercom.

“ _ Welcome, Jongin. Took you long enough _ ,” the sound of an older man spoke. “ _ You must be looking for your people. Well, they are here to watch you die _ .”

“Lee Sooman, What do you mean?”

“ _ Your uncle can really help improve my androids, but he doesn’t seem to understand why I need his help. So, I will show him using you as my guinea pig _ .”

Jongin clenches his fists so tightly that his nails begin to dig into his palm, but he barely notices. Electrical storm emerges in his brain, making his head throb. Lee Sooman’s ominous idea makes Jongin feel quite anxious. He knows his uncle will not give in easily, calling Lee Sooman’s bluff. But Jongin feels like this is not a bluff. Jongin doesn’t admit to it; instead, he draws his foot back, another forward. Taking a step forward will always be enigmatic when you are not sure where your foot will fall.

The wall opens a bit and a human-like android appears. The movements of the android are so smooth, it seems like it is a living thing. His serenity is all an act; inside, he trembles like he has been electrified. The android begins to walk towards him. The only thing that sounds unnatural is the robot’s voice. Its voice is refined to such perfection that there is no humanity in it, almost like it was drained. “Come on, Jongin. Let’s play.”

At the sound of its voice, Jongin lifts his arms up and clenches his first. He takes a deep breath.Think twice, do once, he rehearses his thoughts. The android charges at Jongin with a green glow over its fingers. The android strikes, Jongin jerks back and takes its arms. He swings it around like a helicopter propeller. He realizes his grip and the android starts flying in the air, but its feet bounce off the wall and charge back Jongin and, unfortunately, strikes his face and pain blazes across his cheekbone.

The strong punches sent Jongin flying back. Jongin watches the android begin to fly.  _ It has special abilities.  _ Jongin will eventually get tired out or even die if he doesn’t have some technical device.

Jongin runs through his pockets and takes out another one of Kai’s devices. It was a black disk. Jongin flips it and sees it reads suit. Jongin tries slapping it onto his chest and a dark blue suit goes into his body. 

Jongin takes a steady breath as he lifts his arms up again. 

The android comes back. They fought, capturing each other's moves, dodging each one. The android begins shooting lasers from his hand. Jongin jumps out the way. After feeling like twenty minutes, Jongin begins to lose strength.

Cold sweat trickles down the side of his head, glistening, as he furrows his brows. With hands clasped tightly in front of his face, he tries to swing at the machinery. Not only does he miss, he gets more hits. The android throws him on the walls, spins him around, and flings him to the floor. The android lunges across Jongin's chest, pushing him down against the wall, crushing his throat with its left palm, lifting him to the achromatic wall. Jongin looks down, gasping for air that didn't make it to his windpipe. His eyes gradually become red as he kicks his legs and pushes the android’s arm down. But nothing happens.

“ _ Mr. Kim what will be your answer _ ?” Lee Sooman says as another side of the room's wall opens, revealing Jongin’s uncle, chained up. Jongin takes a glimpse of him. His uncle, bewildered red eyes and chapped lips, tries to make a sound but seems too scared to speak. “ _ Hurry, Mr. Kim, I don’t think he’ll last any longer, _ ” Lee Sooman sardonically speaks.

Jongin closes his eyes as a tear drips from the corner of his eyes.

“Okay! I’ll do whatever you want. Just let him go!” Mr Kim exclaims.

“ _ Alright … Android DNE-Nine. Let go _ .” The android loosens its fingers around his neck and drops Jongin down, who ends up coughing.

“ _ DNE-Nine _ ,” Lee Sooman continues. “ _ Shut down. _ ”

\--

Kai walks out in the courtyard, feeling absolutely sick. He does not feel satisfied. In fact, his insides feels like they are slowly dying in toxicity, needing just a single spark of a match to set it ablaze. Guilt pesters him in a sardonic manner.

He leads his back onto the metal barrier in front of SM. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a match. The wrinkled toxic stick swirls a slow creeping stench in the atmosphere, invading who Kai is, toxifying his lungs. He smokes whenever he is overloaded with emotions.

As he lets out another huff and puff of toxic smoke, he sees a small group of people come to him. He drops the bud onto the ground and twists it with his foot.

One of them, hesitantly, says, “Kai?”

“Yes, what is it?”

—

By design, we are meant to have the capability to think beyond the borders in order to be able to be part of a socially, high tech, and complex society with dichotomies as well as gray areas. Instead of mind control, we need to obtain self control and the desire to follow a passion. To create a sense of self, individualized, as we exchange knowledge among each other and help each other.

What is deemed to be considered havoc, we create intelligent and accepting spaces, using empathy and sympathy-- our human nature. For a good environment, we need to be exceptionally good, not from external force but internal emotions and needs - that's how we will ever achieve a lasting peace and thriving planet.

Here, there is no such thing as internal emotion or needs. Jongin stays locked away in high security. Now, the Cavern seems like a distant dream. Jongin is trapped again, to suffer with hopelessness and the tide to emotions it brings. Fall has just started yet it feels like they're in the middle of winter. Its lack of warmth, its lack of light. 

The callous government only cares about their selfish desires. They try to make this place a great place with their false propaganda of making the Realms a great place again. In reality, the Realms was never a great place. It is built on suffering of people who do not fit the standard. They fear actual liberation as it would be a threat to their tyranny. 

Liberty and coercion are dichotomous to each other just like love and fear. Currently, the people unconsciously fear the government, making it tyranny. Only when the government fears the people, there will be liberty.

Jongin sulks in the corner in the glass cage. He feels completely defended. They  _ won _ . 

As Jongin curls up, he can hear tapping on the glass. He looks over and a small smile plasters on his face. “Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo silently tries to unlock the cage. Once it opens, Jongin slides out of it. Jongin jumps and tightly hugs him. He whispers into his ears, “Thank you…” He pulls away. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Well…” As Kyungsoo’s words trail, another figure appears-- Kai.

“What the fuck are you doing--”

“I am sorry,” Kai apologizes. Jongin tilts his head slightly, confused at Kai’s sudden apology. 

“What do you mean you are ‘sorry’?”

Kai looks down at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck. “At first, I wanted to hurt you, because you got to experience a better life. Honestly, I was quite jealous. I was stuck here, being a mindless zombie until I reached the age of twenty. Then I started snooping around out of curiosity. But then, I saw your world, hidden. Then I saw you.”

“You saw me? And?”

“I just saw myself and what I could have had…I was quite angry--” Kai pauses again. “Lee Sooman saw the anger, and he used it,” Kai clears his throat. He leans his body on the gray metal wall, crossing his arms. “Well, I hope it is not too late to start over. I met your friends. They found everything in my computer. They are currently hacking through the system. We just need to stop Lee Sooman.”

\---

_ Is it okay to trust Kai?  _ When the dawn comes, when the light touches the land, the last specks of nature responds no matter what happened before. Jongin finds himself in Kai’s place again. He tries disabling Kyungsoo’s chip again. This time, successfully doing so.

Everything seems to just naturally fall into place. Jongin swallows dryly at the thought of it. Fingers wrap around his tense body. The mattress creaks as he turns around, facing Kyungsoo. This all feels too familiar. Kyungsoo trails a lazy finger down Jongin’s bare shoulder, and his skin prickles at his touch. “Are you okay?”

Jongin chuckles but the scratchiness of his voice is noticeable. “To be honest? Not really. I don’t know, I just have this feeling-- can we trust Kai? Is everything really gonna be okay?” His eyes leave Kyungsoo for a long moment, searching for the answer himself. 

Kyungsoo manges Jongin’s arm, relieving some tension. Their eyes meet again, and they stay silent as if they are communicating telepathically. Jongin breaks the silence, “I wish I helped disable your chip a long time ago.”

“Me too. I think not being controlled would have been great,” Kyungsoo jokingly says. “But why do you?”

Jongin sighs, his fingers play in Kyungsoo’s short fringes like all those nights before. His fingertips send an electric sensation down Kyungsoo’s spine; his skin tingles in a frenzy of static as he feels Jongin’s gliding gently on his forehead. “In all those times, I think I have grown feelings for you,” Jongin admits. “But you cannot possibly feel that. Right now must feel like the very first day you met me as Jongin … but everyday, I’ve gotten to know more about Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods his head. “Yeah, I don’t remember anything. I just remember that you were Kai, now you are Jongin.”

Jongin nods his head, still very close to Kyungsoo. The atmosphere feels stuffy yet relaxing.

“This, however,” Kyungsoo adds, “feels familiar. Maybe … later we can .. start over. Us two, we can relearn everything.” 

Jongin cannot suppress his triumphant smile, neither can Kyungsoo. Could this be what love feels like? An ecstasy that is so immense, you cannot tell the difference between a dream and reality?

\--

Ryan and Baekhyun revise the plan with everyone. “Yixing and Kyungsoo will guard the front doors, Kai will be with Mr. Kim, Jongin and Chanyeol will destroy all the androids with this magnetic ball--”

“What will it do?” Chanyeol asks.

“Since Kai gave us more information on androids, we can use this magnetic ball to stop its electric circuits, once you guys get on it,” Baekhyun adds.

“The rest of us will keep tabs, making sure everything is working fine from here. Like tracking, screenings,” Ryan continues. 

Jongin taps on his bottom lip repeatedly and gently. Kyungsoo seems to be the only one that notices his unusual tick. He intertwines his fingers with Jongin, soothing him a bit. Jongin stops tapping on his lip and slightly tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand.  _ Can they really trust Kai? _

_ — _

_ Tomorrow.  _ They’ll have to see what it will bring. 

Underneath the midnight sky, two souls watch the moon and the few stars that are evident on the last few warm days of the year.

Jongin and Kyungsoo lay underneath a thin blanket, legs mingling around each other, on a medium size mattress on the balcony, close to the edge, touching the railing. In the darkness their bodies release some warm, like a little touch of heaven. “What kind of old person would you like to become?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo looks at him, “Why?”

“Did you ever think you’d be able to picture yourself as an older person, in a way you want to become?” Jongin steals a look at Kyungsoo who shakes his head and slides over a bit, letting their arms brush each other. “Okay, what do you see yourself as when you’re older?”

“Long walks on a beach, singing in the morning and at night, exploring new things I never thought I could. Do anything and everything,” Kyungsoo utters. He turns on his side, now, facing Jongin. “Do you live more in the moment, or planning for the future?”

There’s a pause between them. Every time there’s this silent pause, they can hear the sound of their heart beating. “I live...I act on impulses, call me spontaneous, I just think there’s more to life than simply allocating your time for your next move.”

“Life is meant to be enjoyed…” Kyungsoo says.

“Exactly, meant to be lived,” Jongin adds as he turns his body to face Kyungsoo.

There is this tension that builds between as they stare at each other’s eyes. Getting involved with Kyungsoo has always been dangerous yet this is the safest Jongin feels. Can a simple word like “love” epitomize their true feelings?

Unknowingly, Jongin’s face slowly gets closer to Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo mirrors him. It is funny how human emotions work; it is not calculated and is quite unpredictable.

The taste of Kyungsoo’s lips feels like a drug. Jongin sucks on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, before capturing all of it again. Their slow, gentle kiss becomes more deep and passionate as they both become more hungry for the taste of the other’s lips. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s heart beat with his as they lock lips.

Jongin’s erection swells and throbs as he falls deeper into Kyungsoo’s lips. He pulls himself away gently, his breath quickens slightly. He looks down at Kyungsoo’s brown eyes, “We can stop here if you want—“

Jongin's words get cut short as he feels a tug from his shirt and softly collides onto Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Jongin takes off his shirt and goes back to dancing with Kyungsoo’s soft lips. Their kiss gets a bit messier but never sloppy. In between their makeout session, Jongin removes Kyungsoo clothes as Kyungsoo removes the rest of Jongin’s.

Jongin kisses from Kyungsoo’s neck, down to his abdomen and pelvic area, until he wraps his lips around Kyungsoo’s shaft. The tightness of Jongin’s lips makes a quiet moan escape from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin presses on his own thumb as his mouth slides up and down, trying to suppress his gag reflexes.

From Kyungsoo’s dick, Jongin licks down Kyungsoo's balls and hole. He flips Kyungsoo over, getting easy access to his hole. He grabs on Kyungsoo’s butt and sends the sweetest wet kisses down Kyungsoo’s spine. Kyungsoo’s body shivers as Jongin coats his fingers with spit and twirls on his hole. “We can stop—“

“No...keep going..” Kyungsoo interrupts.

Jongin slowly slides in one digit, making Kyungsoo gasp at the pain. Jongin waits for a few seconds, so Kyungsoo can adjust, nibbling at his ear. He adds the second digit, making Kyungsoo whimper at his touch. Jongin reaches Kyungsoo's neck and sucks on it as he massages and relaxes Kyungsoo’s inner muscles. Then, the third finger slides in, putting Kyungsoo at the edge. He pushes his fingers in and out until Kyungsoo gets adjusted.

Jongin aligns himself in front of Kyungsoo’s hole, switching his fingers with his dick, pushing him slightly. Kyungsoo yelps at the sudden bigger size of his cock. Jongin waits for a moment before pushing himself in, completely, and slowly rocking his pelvic back and forth. Jongin thrust his hips, his full erection gliding between Kyungsoo’s quivering hole, squeezing onto his ass cheeks. Kyungsoo’s eyelids droop as he feels the alluring rippling effect of Jongin’s sharply defined abdomen flexing and relaxing. Their short breaths and grunts became the only melody that warms them up.

Once the pain goes away, there is an immense amount of pleasure fueling within them. Kyungsoo rhythmically rocks his ass back, his erections swells, feeling a burst of sensation as Jongin’s slick hard dick glides in and out of him. Jongin holds onto the railing, thrusting harder and deeper. In between each thrust, Kyungsoo manages to softly moan out, “Jongin … Jongin”. The sound of their skin clapping emerges the faster Jongin thrusts. The railing trembles slightly as the intensity increases.

They change positions; this time, Kyungsoo slides himself into Jongin’s cock as Jongin lays on the mattress. Kyungsoo bounces on Jongin, feeling everything, all of him. The look of ecstasy on Kyungsoo’s face makes Jongin’s erection twitch a bit. Kyungsoo quick slams on Jongin’s dick makes Jongin mumble, “Fuck..” He rides him wildly, clenching onto his own shaft, fisting it.

Creampy ropes of cum burst from Kyungsoo’s head, dripping down his shaft, and some drops lands onto Jongin’s chest.

Jongin lifts Kyungsoo and gently lies his back on the ground with his dick still inside him. He leans closer to steal a kiss. They enjoy each other's wet lips, licking and sucking every inch of it. Jongin lifts his body up and a trickle of sweat slides down his back. He holds onto Kyungsoo’s ankles, thrusting deeply into him. Sweat forms on Jongin’s forehead as his glistening body moves back and forth, gliding in and out of Kyungsoo. His erratic movements have Kyungsoo rolling his eyes a little bit. Their grunts and moans, the wet sound of their bodies colliding, create the most beautiful cloud in the air.

Kyungsoo releases white blotches again on his stomach, and Jongin ass cheeks flex, bursting a warm cream inside him, exhaling deeply. 

They collapse onto each other, legs intertwined, panting. They lay on the fluffiest mattress, crawl under the softest sheet, thinking they are catching the moon and sun when, really, they are chasing comets.

—

September thirtieth.

Everyone is where they need to be. Kyungsoo and Yixing guard the front entrance where Mr. Kim is. Kai slips into the room. Lee Sooman is not aware of his scheme. Kai looks up, and Lee Sooman is leaning on a railing on the second floor, watching Mr. Kim with his sinister smile. Kai’s eyes, then, fall on Mr. Kim as he frantically arranges some wires, occasionally looking at the computer.

“Kai, so good to see you,” Lee Sooman yells from the top, making Kai make eye contact with him. “We are almost done.” 

Kai looks away, watching Mr. Kim. They’ll get him out, he just needs to wait a little longer.

—

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Jongin complains.

“When Kai gives us the okay,” Chanyeol grumbles, beginning to get agitated.

The two of them stay hiding in a spacious vent, only able to hear the sounds of their own breath. “Do you think this will really be the end?”

Jongin and Chanyeol’s wrist watches vibrate, causing them both to look down. 

_ Kai: Okay, we are moving to the executive office. Go now, hurry. _

“We will have to see,” Chanyeol says as they begin to crawl out of the vent and enter the room, seeing all two rows of androids lined up. Their very human-like appearance is quite deceiving. 

The men pull out the magnetic balls and quickly run to each android and attract it to the back of their necks. Jongin sets the timer for five minutes. Within that time, all systems just shut down and all the data should be wiped out if it.

Jongin counts the robots and finds something odd. He counts again and notices the inaccurate amount. “We are missing one.”

Chanyeol furrows his brows and counts it himself. “You are right.” He taps onto his watch, but Jongin doesn’t see what it is.

“What should we do?”

“Maybe we can check in between those double doors. They might be one there. Just chatted Kai, there can be one there,” he points at the doors across from them.

Jongin nods his head, “Okay, let’s go then. We don’t have much time to waste.”

The two of them jog to the other side of the room. As they reach the door, on the other, another door opens, revealing Kyungsoo. He just sees Jongin slip inside. The last thing he catches is Chanyeol's eyes looking into his. His sharp big eyes are a deep dark brown, as rich as the soil after torrential rain, but something about those eyes don’t seem right.

—

They enter the dimly lit room. Jongin uses his watch to flash some light. It is so quiet that the sound their footsteps are blaring. As Jongin walks deeper, he feels a vibration on his wrist. He glances down and sees a message from Kyungsoo. “ _ Where did you go?”  _ Kyungsoo sent.

Jongin quickly slides the characters, ultimately hitting send. “ _ Missing robot. Kai told Chanyeol to check here. _ ”

Jongin flashing the light, seeing rough outlines and sketches of Lee Sooman’s project. Model one, model two, and model three. Progressively trying to mimic human features. Jongin grimances at the sight of it.

The lights suddenly turn out, causing Jongin to turn back at Chanyeol. “Good, you found the light switch.” He smiles but Chanyeol doesn’t react. In fact, Chanyeol does not say anything, just gives a stern look like what Jongin had said is completely wrong. Jongin’s smile slowly fades away. “Chanyeol, is there something wrong?”

—

Yixing and Kyungsoo wait in front of the door. Yixing notes, “They’ve been gone for awhile…”

Before Kyungsoo gets the chance to say something, the door opens, revealing Kai. “Alright, we’re good?” Kai inquires.

“What about Chanyeol and Jongin?” Yixing investigates.

“They should be put by now,” Kai replies, looking at them both. He notices how Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at his response. He looks more carefully at him, seeing how stiff he becomes.

Kyungsoo stammers, “Jongin …”. He clears his throat, trying to speak again, “Jongin said there is a missing android. He said that you told Chanyeol it is in a room, inside, across from this entrance.”

Kai stops breathing for a second. “I never said that.”

—

Chanyeol’s ominous demeanor makes Jongin take a step back each time Chanyeol steps forward. “What are you doing?” Jongin asks.

“It seems like you miscalculated, Jongin,” Chanyeol says emotionlessly. As Chanyeol takes another step, the floor abruptly rises, the ceiling open like curtains to the next act. They reach to another floor, every inch of it is white, completely lacking ornamentation. Terror kicks Jongin in his throat with every footstep Chanyeol takes. “My name is not Chanyeol. I am DNE Ten.” 

Jongin cannot utter a second, his face remains stuck, horrified to what he is hearing, to what he is seeing. DNE Ten lifts its hard pointing its finger at Jongin. Its finger tip begins to glow. Jongin’s eyes widen at its brightness. A beam of light shoots out of DNE Ten’s finger. Jongin slows down time and jumps into the air, levitating. A new modification,  _ flight _ . 

Jongin watches the light fly through the air at an alarming fast rate. The light dissipates as it hits the wall. DNE Ten looks up, locking its eyes on Jongin, shooting another beam of light. Jongin does the same thing but this time flies behind DNE Ten.

Jongin snaps and swings at it, making it lose balance a little bit. Anger cannot epitomize how he truly feels. What happened to Chanyeol? Is this what the Realms is about? Oh, yes, Jongin forgot for a second. This place is all about mind games. 

Jongin gives everything he has as he fights this thing.  He is the spider, crawling onto a web, waiting for a fly. Albeit the artificial mind, nowhere near, has the intellectual capacity of the human mind, of course, its artificial body runs longer than even the most fit and strong humans. Jongin's body begins to experience exhaustion, now realizing he is not the spider. He is the fly that got stuck. Now, he is getting torn up. DNE Ten clenches onto Jongin’s jaw with its dense fingertips, using its other hand to curl up into a fist. Ultimately, it smashes his face. Bits of blood splatter onto the white wall. The blood gives it some vibrancy like it was a blank canvas craving for paint. He lifts Jongin feets harshly, almost tearing a ligament. He holds him for a moment like a puppeteer holding his toy as the curtains close. The last thing DNE Ten swings Jongin’s leg around and flings him across the room. Jongin’s back bounces off the achromatic wall and lands on the matching ground.

DNE’s human-like arm unravels into its truest form-- a piece of machinery. Its arm becomes a huge laser gun, ready to turn Jongin into tiny atoms. As it is about to shoot, a beam of light bounces off its face, shattering half of its face. It’s eyes follow the direction it came from and sees Kai holding a laser gun, modified by Ryan and Baekhyun.

It regenerates, forming a perfectly structured face--Chanyeol’s face. It starts shooting laser beams at Kai as Jongin lays semi-unconsciously on the ground. Kai seems to enjoy the fight. There is an adrenaline flowing inside him. He laughs and yells as he battles the robot. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo peaks his head in and sees Jongin inside. He is about to go inside, but Yixing pulls his arm. “What do you think you are doing?”

“He needs help!” Kyungsoo stresses. Yixing tries to pull Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo is already inside before he could. He watches Kyungsoo frantically running in all the havoc. He can hear Kai yelling, “ _ Who told this one to fucking come inside? _ ” Yixing groans, waiting for more of the team to find them, but it seems it will still be a little longer. Yixing runs inside, helping Kai try to beat this android.

Its modifications are done by Mr. Kim, which explains the improvements it has. Faster and more efficient than the others. 

Kyungsoo tries to lift Jongin’s body, putting his arm around the neck. Jongn looks pretty hurt, his bruised face and trembling body. 

In the battle, DNE finally manages to fling Yixing and Kai to the ground in different directions. Its eyes scan the room and lock in the couple, walking out. It lifts its arm, a beam of light coming from its mechanical arm. The blue hue of light catches Kyungsoo’s attention, making him around. Kyungsoo inhales a sharp breath at the blast light. 

He closes his eyes, waiting for the worst. He hears it bounce this direction but does not feel anything. He opens his eyes, seeing a familiar back that radiates a different aura in front of him. DNE Ten collides onto the ground as there is a magnetic ball on the center of its head.

At the same time, Kai falls to the ground, twitching. Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs open, exhaling the last few breaths he has. Jongin, slowly, lifts his head, seeing Kai breathing heavily. He slowly drops himself down and crawls to him. “Kai…” Jongin manages to say.

Kai looks at him, unable to his body. Jongin can feel the life slowly draining out of Kai with every few breaths he takes. He lifts his body with the little amount of strength he has left and lays him on his thighs. “You have always been this chaotic..” Jongin snivels, seeing Kai slowly smiling.

“Yeah, I am chaotic. I guess that is where we are different,” Kai quietly laughs. His breathing becomes less steady but the minute. “You know, it is nice to get to know my brother. Turns out he is not as bad as I thought he would be.”

Jongin gnaws his lips as his eyes glistens. He doesn’t say anything. He just listens.

“I saw a picture that he is terrible for enjoying everything while I suffered. I guess I painted this picture myself… I’m sorry.” His breathing stops, and the warmth of life is stolen away by death’s cold embrace.

\--

The polychromatic leaves sway in the breeze as if they are dancing to the wind’s whisper. The gold and pink hues reflect on the fortified glass as the sun rises the ground. Mr. Kim and Jongin are in the middle of their usual practice session. Jongin sharpness and strength is impeccable, mostly better than before. Mr. Kim starts to grow tired, balancing his body on his knees.

“Okay, that is enough of that.” Mr. Kim tries to control his breathing as Jongin hands land on his own hips.

“What do you mean?”

“I am an old man, remember,” he jokes. Jongin tries to suppress his laugh. Mr. Kim looks at the serenity of the leaves as they scrape the ground gently. With winter in a few months, the Cavern has to switch the animals around so their surroundings can accommodate their special traits.

Jongin participates in his daily jog with Chanyeol throughout the Cavern to the Loues. Once they get to the top of the balcony at the Loues building, Chanyeol takes a deep breath, exhaling much of the fresh air around them.

Jongin walks inside the building, standing on the indoor balcony. He sees everyone, going back to how things were, radiating equanimity. Jongin can see Kyungsoo from here, accommodating how things are here. His heart shaped smile makes Jongin feel this warmness inside despite it becoming colder.

Chanyeol walks next to Jongin, looking at all the jovial people down below. “Coming back here, feels like we all woke up from a terrible nightmare,” Chanyeol admits, looking at Jongin then back the people.

Dreams and nightmares are temporary, not meant to leak into your reality. But, how can Jongin call it a nightmare if he does not feel his own presence when he is awake? 

“Yeah …” Jongin pretends to listen. Albeit there is laughter filling the air, all Jongin can hear is “I’m sorry”.

**Fin.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to here. This story was in my mind since High School, but I only got the chance to fully write it last month. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
